The Dangerous Mind Of Dallas W: The Set Up
by dontblink992
Summary: After finding out Dallas was shot his younger cousin Sam goes to Tulsa to take care of him. And when boredom takes over Dally thinks up a plan to which the rest of the gang are more than willing to take part in. [[Rewritten]] and [[Complete]]
1. Illegal in Fifty States

I rewrote this one so I could do the sequel and besides, I like the new ending better.

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. Illegal in Fifty States**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dallas was muttering angrily under his breath.

The three of them were sprawled out on the couch and floor of the Curtis house. It was a Friday afternoon…

Okay it was five forty-two, which means it was technically Friday evening. But only if you wanted to get technical. Which he didn't.

They were crowded around the TV killing time. They'd been doing that a lot more often. That is if killing time meant convenientlymisplaced remotes, and the 'lucky coincidence'thata certain cartoon mouse was already on the TV.

Then yes, time had been killed.

The whole time Dallas had been muttering about how he'd repay Two-Bit for wasting another hour of his life on childish cartoons. When Two-Bit finally heard him he just laughed and said to stop acting like a crazy old man.

"Stop acting like a child."

Two-Bit faked hurt. "I'm an adult…"

He snorted. "You don't act like it."

Two-bit put on the puppy-dog eyes and Dallas rolled his.

Dallas tore his eyes away and looked up at the clock on the wall.

Which brings us back to five forty-two.

He sighed, knowing he'd put it off for as long as he could. He stood up and started to move toward the kitchen watching as Two-Bit and Pony sat staring at the box like a pair of mindless zombies.

He shut the backdoor quietly behind him and waited there for a second before walking toward the main part of town.

He'd gotten better at silent getaways.

Heck, even when he was injured he could be stealthy.

He was sneaky.

He was invisible.

He was…

"So Dal, how long have you been planning on skipping town?"

Caught red-handed.

He didn't reply.

He didn't even give him the satisfaction of letting him know he'd caught him doing something secret. He just stared straight ahead and kept walking.

"Where do ya think yer going Dally?"

He mentally cursed his friend.

No matter what was said now he'd drag it on, and he wasn't going to be able to sneak away unnoticed now that his cartoon wasn't there to distract him. Sadly after many, many years of knowing Matthews Dallas was already well aware anything he said would just encourage him.

Two-Bit didn't need anymore encouragement right then.

He needed to get lost.

"So who's this mystery woman Dal? We're _dying _to know."

Unconsciously he shuddered.

That was wrong on so many different levels.

He gritted his teeth and mumbled, "I'm here to pick up my cousin."

Two-Bit caught it and didn't miss the opportunity. The second he realized Dal acknowledged him a smirk was plastered all over his face.

"Dallas that's gross! Not to mention illegal in most states…"

Dallas spun around a gave him a look that could kill.

"What's your cousin's name Dal?"

Dallas turned to Ponyboy and Two-Bit took it as an opportunity to step out of his reach.

"Sam."

Dallas took a deep breath.

There was no time to waste kicking Two-Bit's annoying ass when he was already running late. He rubbed his temples trying to think clearly and figure out how he was going to deal with the annoying tag-alongs.

"You two," He said motioning at Two-Bit and Pony, "Are going to wait right here."

"While I," This time he pointed at himself, "Am going to go retrieve my favorite cousin and we come back _you _will still be _here._"

He started to leave. Then something else came to mind.

"And you better be nice… Yes Two-Bit, I am talking specifically to you." He glared as he caught Two-Bit mid eye-roll.

Feeling he'd finally made himself clear he left the two rats out front and headed inside.

Just as he went in the door he heard Pony whisper to Two-Bit.

"Since when does _The_ Dallas Winston have a cousin let alone a favorite one?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two-Bit was bored out of his mind.

So bored that he had challenged Ponyboy to a non-optional arm wrestling match. Which mostly included Ponyboy allowing Two-Bit to win two seconds after he said 'go' and Two-Bit whining about him being a spoil-sport.

So bored that he was scanning the crowd for 'fun'.

Ponyboy stood next to him watching the crowd; knowing full well Two-Bit's idea of 'fun' would involve a girl, some girl, any girl, but preferably a blonde.

That was when he saw her.

She couldn't have been much older than he was. She was obviously alone, which wasn't always the best thing to be. He took a good look at her and couldn't help but think she was seriously out of place.

Two-Bit stopped scanning for a second and looked down at Pony. He was almost surprised to find him staring off somewhere.

He followed Pony's eyes and smiled.

"Good eye Pony." Two-Bit said while he ruffled his 'wingman's' hair.

He hopped off the bench and started walking over to the girl.

He could ignore the fact that she didn't have the blonde locks he normally went for, simply because of how she was standing there. Something about it was too familiar for comfort. He couldn't dismiss the feeling. He couldn't explain it.

It felt… right.

She was still staring into the building when he tapped her shoulder.

She turned around looking as if she wasn't even slightly surprised to see him standing there. She tilted her head up to look the taller boy in the eyes.

"Hello."

She raised an eyebrow cautiously but still replied. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Samantha."

"So what brings you to Tulsa?"

Pony sighed.

He knew not listening to Dallas never ended well… for Two-Bit.

But he knew from past experiences that once Two-Bit started he couldn't stop. He'd keep feeding the girl lines until she got sick of him and then it never ended well… for Two-Bit.

He figured it never hurt to try.

She was about to answer him when the younger boy stepped in front of her and cut in.

"We're supposed to wait over there."

The older one shook his head. "Ponyboy come 'ere…"

He started whispering something to Ponyboy and she looked at the two for a second going over a thought in her head. She studied them as they argued second guessing herself.

"But Dallas said--"

She perked up suddenly. "You know where Dallas went?"

Two-Bit turned his attention away from Pony and back to her.

"Yeah, but why waste your time with him when you could waste it with me?"

She looked at him. For a second she couldn't believe he had actually said that. She shook her head.

There was no way…

This couldn't be him…

He and Pony started having a heated rock, paper, scissors battle to see whether they should listen to Dallas or not.

She groaned knowingly.

It _was_ him.

"You know Keith,"

He looked surprised as she said his name. He couldn't even remember telling her to call him Two-Bit.

She smiled coyly. "I don't think I'm your type."

"You don't?" He asked curious where this was going.

"I hear you have a thing for blondes."

He hadn't told her that.

"And?"

"I've got a cousin. Blonde and blue-eyed, just like you like 'em."

He looked at her carefully. She didn't _look_ insane but he'd been fooled before.

_But then again_, he thought, _you cant go wrong with blonde and blue eyed_.

She had to hold back a laugh.

Ponyboy looked at her curiously before he saw she was trying hard not to laugh.

She looked over at saw his expression and smiled.

Then Dallas walked out of the building.

She looked over at her cousin then back at Pony and winked.

Then the light turned on in his head. He knew then what was about to happen.

He just hoped he could get out of the danger zone quick enough.


	2. On the Run

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2. On the Run**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dal had barely enough time to brace himself for the impact.

Sam had practically tackled him, almost knocked him to the ground, and now it seemed she was trying to crush him.

He hugged her back, before attempting to pry her off.

Sam looked back and saw Ponyboy was already back where she had originally seen them she turned to Two-Bit and stifled a laugh.

The look on his face was _priceless. _

Dallas looked over at Two-Bit who looked like he was imitating a deer caught in the headlights.

In a way he knew he was. He could clearly see what was coming, but at the same time knew he was helpless to stop it.

"You know her?" he choked out.

"Two-Bit this is my cousin…" then it seemed to click in his head.

He looked accusingly back at Sam who was standing just a step out of arms reach.

He had to wonder why everyone did that when he looked at them.

"What did you do?"

She shifted her weight in what she hoped was a more nonchalant stance.

"I was just having some fun with Matthews."

"Sam…"

"What's a joke between old buddies?"

Two-Bit tried to understand what she meant by 'old buddies'.

"What kind of joke?"

"I told him I had a gorgeous blonde cousin."

Two-Bit looked at Dal.

Gorgeous wasn't the first word that came to mind.

Dallas caught him staring and sent him a icy look.

_Scary on the other hand... _

"Now why did you tell him that?"

"Because its undeniably true?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Try again."

"Alright Dal, the truth is because it got him to stop hi--"

As Two-Bit realized what was about to come out of her mouth, and possibly more important exactly how Dal would respond to his 'You said to be nice' defense, he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well look at the time, we should be going know shouldn't we Sam?"

He moved his hand so she nodded. Then he took off dragging her behind him.

_Worst comes to worst, at least I have a hostage._

Dallas took a second to process what had just happened before he took off running after them angrily.

Ponyboy stood up and watched as three people older than him all ran off looking like six year-olds playing tag. He shook his head. He picked up Sam's bag from the ground and started walking in the direction the two 'adults' had gone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

She had a clear picture in her mind of what they looked like.

Two-Bit was dragging her behind him with an iron grip. She was trying in vain to either get him to let go or at the very least catch up, she knew that wasn't going to happen as long as Two-Bit wanted to live. It didn't help that Dallas was yelling at Two-bit to stop 'kidnapping his baby cousin'.

She wanted to laugh. She really did. She was being kidnapped by a complete fool. And being chased by an even bigger one.

She looked back and saw Dallas wasn't behind them anymore. She tugged her arm to the right which made Two-Bit slow down.

"You can stop now." She said out of breath, "He's gone."

Two-Bit ducked behind some trees to hide and to catch his breath.

"You can let go of me now."

He released her wrist like it was on fire and she looked at him strangely.

He couldn't figure out exactly _how _she was looking, but it was making him strangely uncomfortable.

He laughed nervously and looked around to see if Dallas was anywhere close.

He wasn't.

He leaned up against the tree he'd chosen to hide behind.

"So your Dal's cousin." He still couldn't believe it.

"Yep."

"And that's how you knew my name."

She shook her head. "When has _he _ever called you Keith?"

He thought about it. Never. It was always Two-Bit, or Mathews, or some form of the word idiot.

She smiled. "So, was I right about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" he said honestly confused.

"The blondes…"

"Yeah"

He looked at her fighting off a thought.

"But for you I'll make an exception."

She opened her mouth to say something but never got a chance.


	3. Thespians

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3. Thespians**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

As far as he was concerned Dallas was being completely unfair.

Really how was he supposed to know she was his cousin?

They looked _nothing _alike.

Except the eyes, but even those weren't exactly the same. If Dal's were cold her's were the exact opposite. Like she was always laughing about something in her head…

Either way… she'd led him on. Sam had tricked him. Yes, he'd fallen victim to a wolf in sheep's clothing. _He _was the victim!

But, no. No sympathy for him. No instead he gets slammed into the ground by his friend. And even though Dal's the one that's got a hole in him he's the one who got the worst of it.

And then there came the ritual long and winded gloat-fest.

"Now you're gonna get it, like you could out run me. No one can out run Dallas Winst-"

He got cut off when Sam punched him square in the jaw. She reached down and yanked him off Two.

They were both shocked to say the least.

Two-Bit had never seen Dal let anyone get away with punching him… let alone a girl. Then there was the fact that he didn't look angry, which was always an easy thing to tell with Dal. He was looking at Sam and rubbing his jaw.

There was no doubt in Two-Bit's mind that Dallas looked annoyed, but was he… _proud?_

She let out a frustrated breath and looked at him seriously.

"Did you really think I came all the way down here just to _talk_?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"No, I was think I was kind of expecting something along the lines of what you just did."

She glared at him.

"Samantha…"

Her eyebrows scrunched up angrily like Dal had said something hurtful. She seemed to realize what she was doing and her face relaxed again quickly. She calmed her voice down before she spoke again.

"What's your problem? I'm not good enough for you to pick up a phone and call, but one of your buddies hits on me and all of a sudden you're my protector?"

She looked at him again but he didn't say anything. Which was probably a smart move.

She helped her cousin off the ground. He got up brushed himself off not saying a word as he left her standing there looking at him smugly.

It was more than obvious who had won.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Dal passed Two-Bit he slowed down and gave him an evil look that said 'I'll get you later.'

Two-Bit knew he would so made a mental note to avoid him for a while, hopefully the punch screwed up his short-term memory and he'd forget about everything soon.

"So Dallas where're you living nowadays?"

"Over this way."

He snapped back to reality and saw Pony and Sam were already walking right behind Dal who had already started toward the group of houses straight ahead.

They stopped five minutes, of complete silence, later in front of a small white house. Dallas pulled out a key and opened the door giving proof that he was rarely there.

It was empty and they only proof that anyone really lived there was some mail and a missed message on the answering machine.

"This is it. Happy now?"

He sounded tired and he just plopped down angrily on the couch and acted like they were a hassle to him.

Which was his typical behavior. The worlds a hassle and he would do better without any help or compassion from everyone and anyone. His little 'look out for yourself' speech had gotten around and everyone took it as a joke.

"How long you gonna be here Sam?"

Good old Pony. Kid always knew when to change the subject.

"I'll leave when I decide Dal's no longer suicidal… which might take a while."

She stole the cigarette he was trying to light. He started grumbling about stupid women and she pretended not to hear.

"So you came down here to torture Dal?"

"She's just here to piss off Aida."

Sam glared daggers at Dallas and he just smirked.

"You know its true."

"Whose Aida?"

Dallas started saying something that sounded remarkably like 'bitter old hag' Sam but talked over him loudly.

"She raised me."

Dallas just laughed at that statement like it was some sort of joke.

Sam smiled.

Apparently it was an inside joke.

He was still laughing when the door slammed open and two people walked in.

"Well I don't know which is harder to believe, that Dally is laughing or that Two-Bit's not hitting on a girl who's sitting right next to him."

He didn't have to look up to see who was badmouthing him.

"Sam that's Sodapop Curtis on the left, and the smart ass next to him is Steve Randal."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

More faces and names she recognized.

Maybe more that didn't recognize her.

Maybe it wasn't a good thing but she was secretly happy none of them seemed to remember her.

Dal stood up and walked out the door.

"I need a smoke."

She'd get him back later for abandoning her.

"So Sam is it? What ya doing hanging out with these chumps when you could be hanging with the champ?"

She sighed.

To put it simply these guys were coming off like they were desperate or easy.

Hell with Steve it might have been both.

Did every one of them have these corny pick up lines? Maybe that's all they did. Trade pick-up lines and watch Mickey Mouse.

She tried to shrug off how lame the line was, 'Hang with the champ'?

Even Two-Bit had used a better one than that, and he was the _king _of corny.

She smiled. Maybe Two-Bit could help, in a weird little way.

"Well _champ_, you're a little out of line you see. I'm already utterly in love with Matthews."

You could've heard a pin drop.

_God, its like I told them I used to be a guy or something._

She looked around the room and had to stifle a laugh.

She couldn't tell whose face was the most hilarious, though there were two close ones.

Steve's jaw dropped to the floor in horror and confusion.

Soda just took one look at Steve and busted up.

Ponyboy sat there with his eyebrow raised as if he had already guessed it was a joke.

Two-Bit might have won just because in three seconds he went through five different emotions.

At first he was angrily glaring at Steve and Soda for the looks of horror and disbelief.

Then it seemed to dawn on him exactly what had been said. Then came the look of disbelief.

Then something else that she barely caught because half a second later he looked like he was about to run away in fear because Dal was standing in the doorway.

Sporting this murderous glare looking like he wanted to kill every single one of them.

"Get out of my house." It came out like a growl or the sound a feral cat makes when you have it cornered.

All five jumped up off the couch and sprinted for the door.

Sam was almost out when Dal grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back in the house.

Or as it looked at the moment, the dwelling of a very angry monster.

"Not you."

She just choked out a nervous laugh and took one last glance at the four guys standing on Dal's lawn before he slammed the door behind them.

Dallas let her go and dropped the 'wet cat' routine and started laughing hysterically.

"You were faking?!"

He nodded his head to busy laughing to talk.

She got angry and demanded to know what the hell was so funny.

"You."

"What?"

"You… you said…" he couldn't finish he was laughing too hard.

She got quiet suddenly. "That's not funny Dal."

He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Please tell me you were joking."

She shook her head seriously and Dal's eyes widened in surprise.

Then she looked up at him and smiled.

He looked semi-relieved.

"You're not the only one who can act Coz."

"Still…"

She looked at him impatiently. "Speak."

"Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't stepped in?"

Truth be told, she hadn't thought past how funny they all looked.

"I don't think that was the best way to handle things."

"Hey it got Steve to get lost!"

Dallas looked at her like he knew something she didn't.

"Spit it out Dal."

He opened the front door and looked outside.

"Are you hungry?"

She knew that wasn't what he was thinking but…

"I'm starved." She was weak. So very, very weak.

Dal went outside and Sam followed him.

"You know where the Curtis' live, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna have myself a smoke and I'll met you there."

She started heading down the block but stopped mid-step and turned back to her 'suicidal' cousin.

"You are gonna show right?"

He smiled, "Would it really be so terrible if I didn't?"


	4. Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Cat Fight**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

One minute she's saying she's not his type.

The next she's saying she loves him.

He smiled.

After all its not everyday that Dal's cousin proclaims she's utterly in love with you. Hell its not every day _anyone _proclaims they're utterly in love with you… even if she was just saying it to get rid of Steve.

_Oh well_, he thought.

The look on their faces was too good for words anyway; well worth the beatings and threats from Dal. And the taunting from just about everyone else.

He sighed. Speaking of taunting.

"I think the worlds ending, Soda."

"Why is that Steve-o?"

"A girl likes Two-Bit Mathews over us."

"Yeah that's the first sign of the apocalypse ya know, women suddenly become interested Two."

"She was just saying it to get rid of you, _champ_." Steve glared at him.

Soda laughed and interrupted the arguing.

"How long she gonna be here this time?"

_This time?_

Seeing Two-Bit lost in his own world Pony answered.

"She's staying with him until she deems him well enough to be left alone."

"Which would be?"

"Never probably, when has Dal ever been well enough to leave alone?"

"He seemed fine when we walked in, never seen Dal smile let alone laugh. Thought he and Two might've switched bodies or something."

"Yeah Soda that's really likely, the next thing ya know your going to be saying Sam actually loves Two-Bit."

The two of them laughed and walked toward the house leaving Two-bit behind.

"Hey! Why is it that so hard to believe a girl likes me?"

Pony looked at him like he couldn't believe he was serious.

"Yeah Two, you gave her a great first impression, hitting on her like that."

"Hey she'd rather have me than Steve."

Steve turned around and faced him.

"But that's not saying much in terms of her taste now is it?"

He was about to beat Steve within an inch of his life, but he was so focused on that thought he didn't realize someone had walked up behind him until after she'd started talking.

"Hullo boys."

"Back for your boy-toy already?"

It came out sounding more malicious than he'd probably wanted it to.

But she smiled sincerely, "Couldn't stand to be away."

He just stared. She'd actually left him speechless.

"Are you _serious?_"

Her smile never faltered.

"Green's not a good color for you Steve."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Soda laughed, "I think she's sayin' you're jealous."

"Of Two-Bit?"

"At least you have the balls to admit it."

Steve was getting visibly angry.

Sam just stood their with an evil grin plastered on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Do I make you mad Steve? Do you wanna hit me?'

"I don't hit girls."

"Neither do I, but I was going to make an exception for you."

Steve was about to lunge at her when someone grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back to where he had been standing.

Sitting there on the ground Steve looked furious. He looked up trying to see who it had been that had held him back.

"Steve could you _not _fight in my yard…"

"She started it."

Darry looked at Sam for a second, like he was debating something in his head.

"Nice to see you again Samantha."

"Likewise Darrel."

He smirked as he picked up the grocery bags he'd been carrying and headed back toward the kitchen.

Sam walked over to Steve and extended a hand.

"Truce?"

He criticized her for a second but when he saw she'd wiped the grin off her face he grabbed her hand and she pulled him back to his feet. He mumbled, a 'whatever' as he headed into the house with Soda.

Sam watched him leave for a second before she said anything.

"Is he always that angry?"

"Only when you challenge him."

"Which I did…"

"Yep."

"Good," Two-bit glanced over and saw the grin was back.

It was evil, wicked, and clearly meant she was up to no good.

He liked that grin.

"What is wrong with you?"

They both jumped a little at the sound of Dal's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked innocently.

"You were gonna let him tackle you!"

"Says who?"

"You weren't gonna move…"

Okay, truth be told they knew Dal was right.

"I knew I didn't need to."

He glared at her and she sighed.

"Maybe you need to have more faith in people Dal."

"Maybe you need to have less."

Dallas was a stubborn ass.

A stubborn overprotective ass.

And she was hungry.

"Look, can we go get some grub if I promise not to trust anyone ever again?"

Dallas rolled his eyes and said a sarcastic, "Its all I ever wanted."

Sam smiled and slapped him on the back.

"There's the Dallas Winston I know and love."

"Come boys there's food to be eaten."

She swung an arm over both their shoulders and led them towards the house, trying desperately not to notice the look Dallas was giving Two-Bit.


	5. A Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5. A Deal with the Devil**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dallas was fighting a laugh.

An hour before Sam successfully talked Soda, Steve, And Two-Bit into a game of cards.

Exactly how she'd done that he didn't really care.

How she'd managed to keep them all sitting there playing even after they'd stopped losing on purpose, about twenty or so minutes before he would have liked to know.

But that's not what he found funny, amusing yes but not enough for him to laugh.

He wanted to laugh at how pleased Sam seemed to be with herself.

He found it hilarious how a simple thing like beating them at cards made her so happy.

He was dragged back when he heard the person next to him speak.

"So she's back for the summer."

"Yup."

"Do think that's a good idea?"

Dallas knew what he meant.

He hadn't out right said 'Do you think that's a good idea after what happened last time? And the time before that?' but he knew it was pretty much implied.

"Not sure yet."

They both looked over at the three miserable guys who were sitting at the table concentrating on the cards in their hands.

Sam was having a side conversation with Pony. Not looking at her cards or at the other people seated at the table.

She only turned her attention back to the table as two of them threw down their cards and walked away.

She smiled at Two-Bit who was still sitting there staring frustrated at his cards.

Almost like he felt someone watching him he looked up… just a second after she went back to talking with Pony.

Dallas smiled almost sadly. "Well, I guess we'll see soon enough."

Darry matched his expression. "I guess we will."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Dallas…" She pointed toward his phone.

"And you cant answer it why?"

"Because its your house." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He groaned before answered.

"Hello."

She saw him tense up.

"No I didn't... _Why _would I do _that?!..._"

Sam sat on the couch unable to move suddenly.

Only one person could make Dal that angry.

One person.

For one reason.

That meant they knew…

Dallas looked over at her and mouthed '_Aida'_.

He didn't need to tell her.

She'd already known.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dal slammed the receiver down angrily.

"You'd think smoking would have done _some _damage to her lung power…"

_Poor Dal. _

He'd spent the last few minutes trying to calm down Aida. Something she knew was hard because of their mutual dislike for each other.

Or at least it had been dislike.

She studied the look on Dally's face and decided it was more like mutual _hatred _now.

Sam looked at her cousin seriously for a second.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You go back on the first by the way."

"Of July?" She said sadly.

That meant she'd only be there a few more days.

"Of September."

It didn't register at first.

There was absolutely _no way in hell _ Dal could have talked Aida into letting her stay the entire summer.

"How do you do it Dal?"

"Do what?"

"Talk her into… this."

He smiled.

"It's easy you open your mouth and words come out."

"She wouldn't have given up that easily."

"Maybe you're over estimating her."

"You didn't grow up with her Dallas."

"And I'm sorry that you did."

She couldn't say anything else. Because really what could she have said?

'I'm sorry my Mom and Dad died leaving me to be raised by an angry old woman with the emotional depth of a puddle.'

She didn't want to think of that.

Too morbid.

"Sam."

She snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in.

"Dallas?"

He thought for a moment but shook his head,

"Never mind I'll ask you later."

He was about to leave the room, but he only got to the door frame.

"Thanks."

He looked slightly surprised. "For what?"

"For… everything."

He smiled.

"Not a problem, coz."


	6. Giant Nocturnal Squirrels

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6. Giant Nocturnal Squirrels **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ponyboy…. Ponyboy."

He set down the book he was reading and looked at the person sitting in front of him.

"What?"

"You wanna go with me?" She smiled hopefully.

"I can't."

All traces of hope vanished.

Ponyboy thought again.

"Why don't you go with Dallas?"

She snorted, "He's no fun, he'd ruin it."

He thought again. "Soda?"

"What go with him and his wife?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Steve."

She made a gagging noise and he smirked.

"Right forget I mentioned it."

She stood up and brushed herself off.

"It's okay Ponyboy I'll go alone."

"You sure?"

She shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You can stop hiding in that tree."

She was sitting in the grass in the park, not as alone as she'd thought she'd be when she'd left the Curtis house.

She waited for a response, but didn't get any.

"I know you're there so you might as well join me."

"Alright you caught me."

He jumped down from a low branch onto the grass next to her.

"You made it easy with all the noise you made."

"I was hoping you'd think it was a squirrel."

"A giant nocturnal squirrel?"

"Well it sounds silly when you say it…"

She laid back into the grass and stared up at the sky.

"You didn't have to hide from me you know."

"I didn't?"

"No, I could've used the company sooner."

He smiled, "That reminds me where's your man?"

She was silent.

Two-Bit looked at her face only to see a distant expression in her eyes.

"Sam, I was talking about Pony."

"Oh," she laughed "Yeah he's probably at home reading still."

"So you were out here alone?"

"Before you came."

"Well in that case."

He laid down next to her and tucked his hands behind his head.

They stayed like this for awhile.

Lying in the grass.

Looking at the stars.

Silent.

Sam suppressing a laugh because it was the longest she'd ever seen Two-Bit go without talking.

"So why'd you come here?"

Well the longest he'd _gone._

"The sunset, but that was an hour or two ago."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"To think."

She gasped. "Two-Bit actually thinks!"

"Yes, deep intelligent thoughts."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"So have you figured it out yet?"

He turned his head towards her.

"What's 'it'?"

"What you've been trying to figure out."

He turned his head away and thought about it.

No.

He hadn't figured it out yet, but then again he hadn't really been trying to. He'd been trying to _not _think about it.

"No."

"That's too bad."

He looked back at her again.

"Yeah I guess it is."


	7. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's it like in California?"

"Depends on who you're asking."

"And if I were asking you?"

She tried to think of a word other than horrible, terrible, or the combination of absolute and hell.

"Its… adequate."

He smiled. "That bad huh?"

She just nodded, he didn't even know the half of it.

"I don't know what's so bad about it. The sun, the surf, the blonde beach babes--"

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Two, those 'blonde beach babes' wouldn't give you a second glance."

She saw his face fall so she added, "Its not you it's them."

"Like I've never heard that before."

"Please you probably use that one religiously."

He smirked. "Surprisingly not."

_That is surprising…_

She thought for a second.

"Why blondes?"

She caught him off guard when she asked.

"Gentlemen prefer blondes."

She laughed, "Yeah but we're talking about _you _here"

"You're just pure evil…"

"Just answer the question."

He thought for a reasonable answer to her question, or at least one that she might accept.

So he stated simply, "Blondes have more fun."

If there was only one thing someone could have nailed into that boys mind it should have been never to tell a brunette that _blondes _have more fun.

Especially not a brunette like Sam.

The second the words left his mouth she was smiling wickedly.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

She just raised an eyebrow.

"That blondes have more fun?"

She nodded once.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

She rested her chin on her folded hands.

"That's your problem now isn't it?"

She watched amused as he looked around the diner for a way to prove his point. Three seconds later he pointed to someone.

"Her."

Sam followed his finger and saw he was pointing to a blonde girl working the register.

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she just _look _fun?"

Sam studied the girl carefully.

She was young and bubbly, she might even dare say the girl was cute. But _fun_? How can you _look _fun?

Two-Bit smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, 'How can you _look _fun?' Well its quite easy. She's open to new things, She's cheerful, happy, and all together approachable."

"And all because she's a blonde?"

"It's the law of nature or something."

She rolled her eyes and waved him away.

"Go wait outside."

Sam stood up and started to walk away.

Two-Bit sat there confused. "Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked at him smiling.

"I'm going to prove you wrong."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked past him as he leaned up against the side of the building.

"So are you going to tell me exactly how that proved me wrong?"

"Well you said 'fun' people are happy, approachable and open to new things right?"

"Yeah."

"And you also said being blonde is a requirement?"

"Well… yeah."

"I am proving you wrong because I am a brunette."

He was suddenly afraid of where this was going.

"I am happy right?"

Nod.

"And I know I'm approachable, because you're the one who came up to me."

He waited for her continue, but she didn't.

She kept walking in silence before he remembered she'd skipped something.

"What about open to new experiences?"

"I was waiting for you to ask."

She reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out an outfit similar to the one the 'fun blonde' had been wearing.

Two-Bit resisted the urge to smack himself.

_She didn't._

Sam smiled and returned the uniform to the bag.

"I start on Monday."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

He couldn't imagine what had possessed her to do it.

Had she not seen the way the girls who worked there were treated?

Had she not heard the cat calls and whistling every few minutes?

It didn't matter. She would work maybe a week then quit.

She wouldn't be able to handle the working conditions.

Sure she was tuff and had no problem holding her own with words, but… this would be different.

Thick skin and patience seemed to be something she was lacking.

She wouldn't last more than a week, maybe two, tops.

"I don't think she'll last a month."

He turned his head and saw Sam looking at him with her eyes narrowed.

It took him a second to register the words had come from her mouth.

He stood there caught red handed saying things he didn't want voiced.

Sam just shook her head and walked away.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong again Mathews."


	8. Captian Obvious

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8. Captain Obvious**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam woke up with a splitting headache not remembering exactly _why_ she let herself get talked into drinking games so easily.

She had a vague idea why loved competition. She couldn't turn down a challenge. That wasn't always a good thing. She was regretting it now, but mostly it was just because she had lost.

By the time everyone had fallen asleep or, in most cases, passed out Sam and Ponyboy were sitting on the floor with four empty bottles between them. She guessed she'd drank all four herself.

The game was simple, he'd said, just answer the question truthfully or take a swig from the bottle. Bear your soul or have a hangover the next morning.

Needless to say Sam had refused to bear her soul initially. Truth or Dare with Two-Bit was one thing. He never asked half the questions the kid was asking her. Ones that she didn't necessarily _want _to answer, ones that she _couldn't _answer.

She yawned off the drunken sleepiness, and tried to focus on the words coming out of his mouth.

Most likely the same words he'd been spouting all night in between questions about favorite colors, or bands or pets.

The words she had drunken to seven times in the past thirty minutes.

Sober she'd been able to fight off the question, but though so far she'd somehow managed to hold her liquor she was far past sober, she was past buzzed, and now she had landed her self smack dab in the middle of hammered.

She forced her eyes open again and got them to focus in on Pony.

One more question, she told him.

The next one she would answer then that was it.

No more alcohol or lies, she just felt the urge to seal her own coffin.

She snapped back to attention momentarily.

"What was that last question?"

Pony looked at her strangely before finding his words again.

"Why'd you leave Pete if you loved him?"

She looked sadly at the bottle in her hand wishing she could just pass on the question.

In the first ten minutes he'd asked about California.

Then somehow he'd gotten her to mention Peter Kelly.

She twirled the glass bottle in her fingers again.

She was really regretting ever letting Peter Kelly into this conversation.

"He wasn't who I thought he was."

That was the understatement of the year.

"So why'd you like him in the first place?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's two Kiddo, I owe you one."

She thought for a second, deciding to answer his question.

"I didn't at first he was so… perfect."

"Isn't perfect good?"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong. Perfect gets boring quick. You've just got to be one of a kind. Just got to be yourself."

She let a smile creep on her face.

"My turn, Pony, who are you working for?"

Caught in the middle of a, well what _could _you call what he was doing? An under cover hunt for information?

Maybe, but still how was he going to get out of this one, he couldn't lie.

And if he chugged down a drink she'd guess that something was up. She'd know someone had asked him to do this. She wouldn't know who, but he was sure she'd guess soon enough.

"Well you see…"

He looked up and saw he didn't need to do anything; Sam had succumbed to the bliss that was the sleep before the morning hang over.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

But that hadn't lasted long and she was now cursing the sun.

She glanced painfully at the ceiling before searching for the pillow she'd had the night before.

She grabbed it off the and smothered herself in a desperate attempt to block out the evil sun.

"I am _never _going to drink again."

"That's a shame I was about to offer you a beer."

"Shut up Dal."

It sounded muffled through the pillow.

He just laughed at her.

"Why are you so cranky? Today is a happy day!"

"Oh it is Dal?"

She moved the pillow this time

"Yes I'm getting rid of my damn stitches."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the gash in his arm where the bullet had cut him for the hundredth time since she'd been there.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Sam rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of the dull ache.

"Only a day or two. But I'm about ready. So what if the scar is a little darker?"

"Yeah what's one more reminder of how stupid you are?"

He scowled at her and mumbled angrily, "Isn't it time for you to get to work?"

She threw the pillow off her face completely and stood up. She shot him an evil look for stating the obvious.


	9. Hey Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9. Hey Jealousy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She stepped out of the diner and into the sunlight. She winced as her headache got worse. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some dark sunglasses. She felt better the second she slipped them over her eyes.

"Who gave you hangover?"

She closed her eyes and slid down the wall to sit next to him.

"None ya."

"Oh Mr. Business, I know him well."

She smiled.

"If that amuses you this should make you become hysterical."

She opened her eyes to see what he was referring to and noticed his hair was a bright purple.

Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Its… _purple._"

"I know right, but I kind of like it." He ruffled his hair proudly.

"I assume you didn't do this to yourself no matter how much you like it."

"You assume correctly."

"Then who…"

"Nice hair Two-Bit!"

"I didn't think you could look any worse, but here I stand proven wrong."

"Steve did you do this?"

He turned his attention to Sam.

"What if I did?"

She smiled, "Then I'd thank you."

He looked surprised for a second. "Why would you…"

"Because I like it." she reached out and ruffled the bright purple hair sitting next to hair. She left her hand sitting on Two-Bit's head as Steve turned and left.

"Why'd you do that?"

She faced Two-Bit but he couldn't see her eyes behind the dark glasses.

"Say I liked your hair?" She asked. "I think it suits you."

"Not that."

She stood up and he followed in suit. She brushed off her jeans and started walking down the street in the familiar direction of the Curtis house.

Two-Bit was still standing there against the wall waiting.

Sam turned around and sighed.

"I did it because I might as well give him a reason to be jealous."

She turned around again acting as if she hadn't said anything and kept going. This time Two-Bit followed her.

"Besides," She said matter-of-factly, "You look cute when you blush."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Pony what do you have to report back to me?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Have you seen them together?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Then _how_ can you say this is a bad idea?"

Pony sighed. How did you explain a gut feeling that something like this would end up horribly wrong? Especially when he seemed so sure it would work.

Dallas put a hand on Pony's shoulder.

"Pony would I ever do anything that was sure would backfire?"

Pony thought about the numerous times he'd done just that.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

Pony took a step away from Dal and rethought his approach.

"Listen Dal I know you're bored, but come on, that's so… unlike you."

"So what? Don't tell me you don't think they're alike."

Pony shrugged, "Yes they're scary similar, but what's your point?"

"That is the point, I've got nothing to do so I've been thinking. He's the only guy she never hurt for hitting on her."

"He's got a point there Johnny."

Johnny just shook his head, like he was trying to convince himself that it wouldn't work.

He gave in though, in the end.

"Come on Johnny-cakes, humor me."

"Fine, we're in."

"But are _they_ in?"

Pony nodded.

"Yes Dal, they laughed so hard they cried but they said they'd do it."

"Good, that's real good."

"So what's step one of your demented little plan?"

Dallas rubbed his hands together evilly as he thought about it.

"Pony step one is already begun."

He stopped his evil hand gestures for a second and turned back to the two boys.

"So Pony, tell me what you found out."

Pony sighed, but told Dal everything he knew.

Knowing it would all come back to bite someone in the ass eventually.


	10. Answer the Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10. Answer the Phone**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Dallas phone!"

She pressed the pillow over her head harder hoping to block out the ring of the phone until it stopped.

It didn't.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Just ignore it the machine will pick up." She told herself.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

There was a click as the machine picked up then a beep.

"Sam."

She froze.

"I know you're there Sammy, so you should pick up the phone next time I call."

He hung up and Sam sat there staring at the phone.

She hugged her knees and worried.

He knew where she was. He knew she was in Tulsa. He had Dal's phone number.

What else did he know?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mentally she was trying to tally up how many days she'd worked.

Every time she got distracted by the reason she was trying to tally the days in the first place.

_If I hear one more word out of their mouths I swear I'm gonna…_

"Hey Baby…"

And then she snapped.

Like a mad woman she dropped every plate she was holding and every dish shattered. She ripped off the nametag she had been wearing and threw it on the ground. She quietly walked toward the door leaving the customers and staff stunned.

The 'fun blonde' sat scared behind the register.

"You can't leave yet."

Sam paused at the door before a wicked grin formed on her lips.

"I can leave because I quit and there's not a damn thing any of you can say to change my mind."

She gave them all one last look of displeasure and disgust before walking out the door. And straight into someone.

Sam took a step back and looked up at Two-Bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I usually here when your shift ends?"

"I don't get off for another hour."

He smiled. "I never said I get here when your shift ends."

She searched his face for a hint he was joking but didn't find any.

"Why are you here?"

"I was wondering when you'd come to your senses and leave that place."

She didn't say anything so he continued.

"I would have gone in but I heard your act of rebellion and decided it would be easier to wait until you vented."

He peaked in through the glass door.

"Looks like we have company."

Sam's hand went directly to a fist skipping any steps of aggravation.

"Well hello there-"

She didn't let him finish his words. One punch and all four Socs were off and running. Two-Bit looked from her to the group of scared Soc's and laughed.

"Ha! I thought the only way you could scare off that many Socs was with a cop."

Sam wasn't nearly as amused. "I'm good at scaring off men."

"Not as good as you think."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well I'm still here aren't I?"

"If you're smart you wont be much longer."

"You know I never did understand your way of thinking."

"I'm dangerous, a hazard to your health…"

Two-Bit just tilted his head in a confused puppy sort of way. Sam hit her forehead in an aggravated sort of way.

"Two-Bit stay away from me okay, just for your own sake."

She walked into the house and shut the door before she could see or hear his answer. He just sighed inwardly and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"For you I think I'll take my chances."

She shut the door behind her, she had no idea what Two-Bit had said, but she had seen that look on his face.

The serious one that she'd only seen on a few occasions.

The one that always worried her when she saw it.

But she didn't try to pick it apart; instead she put all of her focus into convincing herself that Dal would be fine.

That when she left he wouldn't be in anymore danger.

None of them would be.

Because she knew she'd have to go home sooner than she'd wanted to.

He wanted to smack herself for being so stupid.

She knew how it was going to end.

She'd known her time was limited.

Yet she still did it.

She let herself get too involved.

And now she was putting them all in danger.

Whether she had wanted to or not.

She let go of a breath she'd been holding.

She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed her bag and started shoving things into it.

The sooner she could leave the better.

She stopped for a second.

"Its for the best."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

She wanted to say goodbye to Dal at least. He wouldn't try and tell her to stay. He'd think it, but he would never say it.

She couldn't be so sure about any of the others.

Besides, Dallas could tell them she had to leave on short notice. That she didn't have _time _ to say goodbye to them.

She took a deep breath.

Then she growled angrily.

Where the hell _was _Dal.

It was almost six, he should be back already.

She reached for the phone thinking he might be at the Curtis' when it rang.

She pulled her hand away like the phone would bite her.

She looked at it for a minute, debating answering it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

She took a deep breath.

Worse case scenario it was him.

She could handle him.

Didn't she _want _it to be him?

Then she could tell him she was coming home.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

She reached for the receiver and stopped the ringing.

"Hello."

There was a pause then a chuckle.

"Sammy, I'm so glad you answered this time."


	11. 24 Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11. 24 Hours**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She slammed the phone down viciously.

Tomorrow?

Tomorrow!

That meant he was already on his way down.

That he knew she would see things his way. One way or another.

She looked at the clock and almost lost it.

She was leaving tomorrow and her good for nothing cousin was no where to be found.

She scowled and looked down at the floor. There was a piece of paper sitting there neatly folded with her name written on it.

She picked it up forgetting how angry she was.

She scanned the words quickly before she crumpled it up in her fist.

Her boneheaded cousin had gone to a party.

Not any party either, one at Buck Meril's.

As if she didn't have enough to deal with before now she had the pleasurable task of tracking down Dal and dragging him away from one of the biggest parties of the year.

She stood up and tossed the balled up paper over her shoulder.

This was going to be fun.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

So everything was going according to plan, they knew a little more about Sam.

As far as Dallas was concerned she was the biggest obstacle.

Two-Bit could fall for anything with two legs, granted those were some nice legs.

But Sam was just a bit harder to persuade.

Dallas sighed just thinking about it.

Aren't all women a little harder to persuade then men when it calls to the laws of attractions?

From what Pony had found out she seemed cynical when it came to love.

"Dal did you…?"

"Yes, but she shouldn't read it for a bit, we got time."

There was a loud knock from the front door, and Pony spun around looking slightly scared. He mouthed _Sam._

Dallas ducked into the kitchen just as she busted down that door with some fury behind her.

"Take me to Buck's house NOW."

Before Pony could even pretend to not know what she was talking about Sam had dragged him halfway down the street toward the DX.

Dallas had to admit she was smarter than he gave her credit for.

Walking to Buck's would take a good forty minutes, but if she got a ride maybe twenty.

Too bad for her that just as she got there fifty or so people would be there ready and willing to say that Dallas Winston was, had been nowhere near that house in a year.

Now just as long as Soda and Steve hadn't lied to him about Two-bit and the party, nothing would go wrong.

Dallas smirked. And if it did go wrong there was almost no way it could be traced back to him.

If Two-Bit and Sam weren't head over heels for each other by the end of the night, then he really didn't understand women.


	12. Like a Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12. Like a Fox**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean Dallas isn't here?!"

She was sick of that answer to her continuous question.

She had to have asked fifty people at least, even Buck Meril himself and all of them told her Dallas hadn't been to one of his parties in almost a year.

"Damn it, Dallas."

She sat there sulking watching as people walked past her most not giving her a second glance.

But the whispers...

Well lets just say, the news had spread about the little run in with the Soc earlier.

She was about ready to leave when she heard a voice that was oddly comforting.

"Eh, Do you like anyone in here?"

"No."

"Well, I guess you are stuck with me then."

There he was. In all his glory, Keith Matthews.

"Oh lucky me."

She didn't really know whether she should be happy or… well angry to see Two-Bit just then.

Then she made up her mind. Hadn't she told him to stay away from her? What did she say again?… oh yeah for 'his own good'.

Yet there he was standing there.

She _should _have been happy, for half a second she _was _happy to see him.

Then 'Jenna' had to go and ruin it.

"Hey Two… I got something for ya."

She looked up and saw a tall pretty blonde. She looked older than Sam. Almost too old to be at a greaser party.

"Wow Two-Bit. Young and pretty just like you like 'em. Hmm I thought you liked blondes over brunettes but I figure you'd make an exception for this sweet thing."

She saw something in Two cringe when she said that.

"Jenna, you got this all wrong…Sam she's… I cant… I don't…"

She just looked at him coldly before standing up face to face with him.

And then she told him off.

"What's wrong Matthews? I thought you flirted with anything with a pretty face and a decent pair of legs? Am I not good enough for you anymore? I'm heartbroken, really."

And with that she walked out Buck Merrill's door, down the walkway, and into the darkness of the night.

Leaving Two-Bit behind, confused in more way than one.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Something was hurting inside , not like a physical pain either, just some sour feeling in her stomach that made her want to slow down and turn back around.

Something that made her want to walk right up to Two-Bit and apologize.

But then her anger snapped this feeling in half.

Apologize for what? Biting his head off?

A little harsh granted but god, that girl, what she said, then he doesn't even bother to say anything worthwhile. He just stuttered and tripped over his words. Like he didn't know what to say.

She knew he was holding something back, and was sick of it.

But then again, she was doing the same damn thing he was wasn't she? If she couldn't tell herself things that she already knew what good was she to herself?

She turned over the thought a few times.

She was just angry, or insulted, maybe a little of both.

But there was no way she was jealous.

Samantha Turner did not get jealous.

She got what she wanted and that was that. If she couldn't get it then it wasn't worth her time and energy to want it anymore.

That's just how things had always been.

She was _not _jealous.

She smiled. What was there to be jealous of anyway?

The fact that she had just been 'rejected' by the biggest flirt in Tulsa didn't mean she wasn't good enough for someone else.

Hell, she _knew _she was good enough for someone else.

_He_ was coming to Tulsa to get her.

_He _wanted her.

_He _loved her.

So… why didn't she care?

Why was she still angry and hurt?

She shook it off.

It didn't matter.

In less than twenty-four hours Peter Kelly would arrive to take her back. She would be gone. The worry would be gone. Hopefully that emotion would be gone too.

She stopped walking and shut her eyes.

"Everything will be back to normal."

_Back to the way it should be._

"Back to how you wanted it."

_How you want it. _

"That's what I meant."

_Is it?_

"Yes."

_Then why don't you sound sure?_

She thought about it. Why didn't she sound sure?

_Because you don't want it anymore. _

Of course she did. It was what was best for the family. It was her duty and birthright to do this.

_So you're taking one for the team?_

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the annoying little voice.

_Just admit it. _

Admit what?

_You couldn't care less about duty. _

"Shut up."

_Its true. _

"Say's who?"

_Say's you. _

Fine. Then what exactly did she want then?

_More like who… _

She opened her eyes.

No.

That couldn't be right.

She was going crazy.

That was it.

That would explain that annoying voice in her head.

She was crazy and she did not…

She couldn't even think it.

She couldn't afford to.

She couldn't afford to fall for Two-Bit.

Really it could never happen.

Forget the age difference.

Forget the long distance between Tulsa and California.

Forget the fact that she was leaving tomorrow.

It just wouldn't work.

Him and his girls.

Her and Pete… Though Pete was way worse than any amount of perversion and womanizing.

But most importantly, she couldn't admit that she loved Two-Bit.

She couldn't ever say it, not if she wanted him to be happy.

Not if she didn't want Pete knocking at his door.

She groaned.

She was crazy. She had voices in her head telling her she was making a mistake. Voices that were dead set on believing she loved Two-Bit not Pete. She was definitely going crazy…

She was starting to believe them.

"At least things couldn't get worse."

She jumped as she heard a loud crash in the distance.

Then, the rain came down, _hard._

She sighed and kept walking down the road, eyes straight ahead even as she saw the headlights of a car behind her get brighter as they got closer.

Hitchhike? A definite possibility.

She sighed it was either that or stay out in the rain until she got back to town and who knew how long that would take in the dark.

There was the honk of the horn and she made up her mind. She turned around to face the car and waited as the car got closer. Then she realized who the driver was, and as he slowed down to stop next to her she silently sat next to him in the pickup. Soaking the old leather seats with the rain she'd picked up while walking.

The first minutes were silent. The only sound was the rain hitting the roof of the car. Then she heard something she _never_ thought she would hear come out of his mouth.

"Sam I'm sorry…"

_Stay angry. _She told herself.

It would be easier to do this if she pretended she hated him.

"Why should I buy that Two? Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because…. These are the only times that I have nothing to say. _Nothing _Sam. Do you know how weird that is for me, for ME to be speechless?"

She could tell. It wasn't voluntary and it was definitely not something to take for granted.

She sighed.

"Two…"

"Yeah?" He said hopefully.

"Why are we slowing down?"

"What!?"

The car paused in the dark and the rain, and the silence.

They were sitting in the middle of nowhere with no idea where to go.

The car refused to start, Sam and Two-Bit were stuck in the dark until morning or until someone found them.

She hit her head on the passengers side window and groaned.

When it rains it pours.


	13. My Stupid Mouth

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13. My Stupid Mouth**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The clock in the dash kept flashing 4:50.

She watched it not listening to the sound of the radio or rhythmic pattern of the falling rain.

Some day it had turned out to be.

She'd gotten harassed at work more times than she could count.

Quit her job.

Punched a Soc in the face.

Got an unwanted call from Pete.

She was told she'd be going back to California the next day.

She'd gone to Buck's party to say goodbye to Dal only to find out he'd lied to her.

Been insulted and rejected in the same minute.

Realized she's completely insane.

Realized she really _was _utterly in love with the stupid purple haired fool who rejected her.

Gotten lost, soaked and stranded in the dead of night.

And now she was trapped in a pickup stranded on a back road that Two-Bit had just remembered no one used anymore and hadn't used for years.

_Just my luck. _

She picks the road less traveled and gets stuck out there with a fool.

She sat there listening to him sing along to the radio for a few hours before she turned to staring out the window and letting her mind wander around.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but really at that point she was worried about Pete.

Not when he would show up, or what he might do when he found her.

She was more worried about what might happen if he showed up while she was with Two-bit.

She leaned back into the seat and tried to focus.

She just had to last a few more hours.

Then the sun would come up and they could walk back up to Buck's place.

She closed her eyes.

A few hours then she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why'd you come to the party?"

She looked at him surprised.

"I needed to talk with Dal, and he said he was there."

"It must be important, to drag yourself all the way out here."

"It is."

"You wanna tell me?"

She did, but something in her was still worried about what might happen if he decided to try and save her from big bad Peter Kelly. It's not like it hadn't happened before, its not like he wouldn't try.

"How about I guess, we have time to kill anyways."

She sighed. "Fine but you won't guess. Not in a million years."

She could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to come up with something he'd never in a million years guess would be so important that she would drag her butt all the way to Buck's just to tell Dal. What was so important that she would hunt him down to tell him? Get so upset when she couldn't, so mad that she'd ask fifty plus people and blow up in his face?

She could only guess what kind of strange things were going through his head, but she would have never guessed what he said next.

"Well, the only thing that I, in a million years, would never guess would be that you have to go back to California 'cause your psycho boyfriend/fiancé or something is coming to save you from the Tulsa riffraff…."

She couldn't breath.

He didn't notice.

"That or your were gonna tell Dally you're really a man."

She could breath again but was speechless.

He turned and looked at her just then, something in his eyes looked hurt.

"You have a psycho boyfriend/fiancé?"

"I guess that's his formal title yes…" She choked out the words.

It got dead quiet just then.

Like both of them were thinking over something big.

Two-Bit sighed, "I think I liked it better when you were a man."

He really _would have _preferred that to the truth.

It defiantly would have made things a lot easier.

Its one thing to know he can't feel that way about Sam because she's really not a girl, but… because she's already got someone she loves… that was a whole other kind of hurt he wasn't expecting.

He wasn't ready for it.

_But… it wasn't as if I had really expected her to like me anyway._

She was a rich California girl who could and probably did have anything and everything she ever wanted. Why would she want him? He was just some dirt-poor greaser scum that was going nowhere in life, flirted too much, and got in fights and drank and smoked.

He shook his head.

It was stupid to think there was anything between them.

Stupid to even entertain the thought.

But he couldn't help but think to what she'd told Pony.

He couldn't help but hear something in her voice when she said she _did _have a fiancée. Some hint that somewhere in her she didn't want him, or anything to do with him.

"Do you love him?"

She snapped her head in his direction and looked at him with utter disbelief.

"You _did not _just ask me that…"

_I knew it._

"Its not that difficult of a question Sam. Yes or no."

She looked away. Back out the window refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why wont you tell me?"

"Because I know what's going to happen if I do."

They both did.

A yes would just send them into a horrible silence and break both their hearts. Hers more because she knew it wasn't true.

But it was better if she lied.

Because the truth would just hurt more. It would cause more problems. She didn't want to cause anymore problems for either of them .

He watched as she refused to look at him.

"Do you love me?"

She narrowed her eyes. She had to get out now.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked in the direction she thought Buck's house was in.

"Sam, what are you so afraid of?"

She wanted to stop, her head was telling her to stop and turn around.

She told her head to shut up and kept walking forward pushing through the rain, getting even more soaked.

She didn't care.

Because it was for the best.

It's always for the best.


	14. You Don't Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14. You Don't Always Get What You Want**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

What had possessed him to ask her that?

Why was he ignoring everything that was telling him no?

That this was wrong.

That he was wrong

That there was no way Sam would, could, should ever love him.

But there was still that little voice that was telling him yes she did.

He'd chosen to listen to the little voice and now he was chasing after her in the dark and the rain.

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her shoulder.

She stopped.

"Sam…"

"Why didn't you just listen to me? Why couldn't you have just left me alone?"

She was practically screaming at him.

He couldn't see her face with her back to him but he knew.

She was crying.

He had made her so angry she was crying.

"I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go.

"Two-Bit… I…"

"Just listen Sam."

She nodded.

He took a breath still not letting her go, as if he was afraid he'd run again.

"I need just one thing from you. One thing."

She didn't move waiting for him to finish his request.

"Sam will you do it? Before I even ask I want you to say you'll do it."

She nodded.

"Just… just tell me don't love me and I'll never bother you again. No more questions or anything you don't want. Just tell me you don't love me so I can stop wondering."

He let her go.

She stood where she was perfectly still.

"You don't really want that."

He sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I want does it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause if it mattered we wouldn't be talking right now."

She turned around to look him in the eye, but he was looking somewhere else.

"Looks like someone found us."

He smiled. "Yeah, well Dal always did have crappy timing."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Need a lift?"

Sam silently climbed into the passenger's seat.

Dallas took a look between the two of them and decided things hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

He waited until Two-Bit had climbed into the back before he took off.

It was a long silent drive home.

With every one of wondering exactly what had gone wrong.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

That was until they passed the diner Sam had quit the day before.

"Dal stop the car."

"Why?"

"Dallas stop the car!"

Sam slammed the break causing the car to skid and squeal.

"What the hell was that about!"

She looked back over her shoulder for a split second before climbing out of the car despite Dal's yelling.

"I don't know if I'll be back. I might be gone soon. Bye Dal, you'll be fine."

She glanced behind her again and this time Two-Bit and Dal turned to see what she was looking at.

Then he saw them.

In the alley next to the diner was a group of Socs.

But there was a big one.

A tall blonde guy, with lots of muscles.

He screamed money.

He screamed perfection.

But the thing that he screamed next made the most sense.

"Sam? Sammy that _is_ you!"

She flinched when he said 'Sammy'.

She walked away quickly not looking back at the car. Just pausing slightly before letting the Soc hug her.

"Who's that?"

Dal kept his eye on his cousin as they group of Socs swallowed her, but in a kind accepting way, not an angry threatening one

Two-Bit knew. He wished he didn't but it was stuck in his head.

The guy was Peter Kelly, he was trouble, and Sam was going to marry him, for one reason or another.


	15. Sweet Talkers and Sleep Talkers

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15. Sweet Talkers and Sleep Talkers**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was on auto-pilot from the time she spotted them to when she had been swallowed up by their little group.

If she hadn't been, she was sure should would have made a run for it.

They created a thick wall between her and the street and she had no clue whether or not Dal had left until the happy look on Kelly's face melted into a joking one.

"Why Miss Turner, I do believe its been too long."

"Not long enough Pete."

He gave a half-hearted laugh before looking her up and down he smiled and pulled her into another tight smothering hug.

"I'm so happy you've finally come to your senses."

He squeezed tighter cutting off air from reaching her lungs for just a second, just long enough to send a message.

"Your senses _have_ been come to right darling'?"

Peter Kelly had a way with messages, a way with getting things across without words.

"Of course..."

And sometimes it's best to just play along.

"Now that's what I wanna hear."

"Pete, why are you here?"

He let go of her and stepped back a bit, as if her stupidity was contagious.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to collect you."

She took a deep breath, she wasn't exactly surprised.

She had been expecting this for years.

She just never thought he would take long or go this far.

"Well you have what you want, so leave them alone."

He looked amused by that last part.

"Is that a threat, or just a misguided attempt to tell me I've won?"

"You call off your cronies and leave them all alone,"

"And then what?"

"Then... I go with you the easy way."

He smiled a crooked smile, which was strange with his perfectly straight teeth, before he turned and faced the circle of Socs.

"You heard the girl. Go home. All of you."

They disbanded and started walking off in different directions, leaving Sam and Slime ball Kelly alone on the street corner.

"Now that we're alone lets talk seriously. Because I know you Sam. You may have enough sense to pretend to respect me around them, but you are holding back a great deal, and I can tell."

He looked at her with his perfect smile.

"So tell me, what's really on your mind?"

It was her turn to plaster on a fake grin this time.

"I want you to swear to me Pete, because Iknow you.Swear that when I go with you, you wont harm a hair on any of their heads."

"I give my word sweetheart. Anything for you."

She started to walk away, back in the direction Dal had headed a while before, but got stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Meet me tonight at sundown in the park. We're leaving tonight. We're going home, and then... well you know what's next don't you darling?"

She pulled away, not wanting to think about it.

Not wanting to think about him, or California or anything that might happen if she didn't go with him.

He swore a long time ago that he'd never hurt her. And he, no matter how horrible, always kept his word.

No, she knew she meant too much to strong-arm. She was worth too much to him and heaven knew he didn't want to loose her.

No matter what stood in his way.

Or who for that matter.

"Hey sweetheart, Tell Mathews I said hi."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Peter Kelly may have sworn never to hurt Sam but Dallas was a different story.

Two weeks after news that Dallas Winston had been shot had circulated Sam had a bad feeling. She'd traced back the grape vine and found Peter Kelly at the root.

It was the perfect excuse for her to run off to Tulsa. One that couldn't be confused as a way to simply get out of marriage.

Which it was in a way.

She figured she'd tell Dal he was in danger and as long as she was with him she figured he would be safe.

That she'd be able to protect him.

She had been able to protect him. But now…

Peter had realized there was a bigger threat than her cousin.

So he'd moved on.

He had moved on alright, and he'd set his sights on Two-Bit.

She wasn't to happy about this prospect.

With her mind racing with explanations for why she had to leave, most of the good ones were lies, it wasn't long before she was walking through Dal's front door.

She sighed looking at the seemingly empty emotionless room and flopped down on the couch. She leaned into the cushions and yawned, remembering the sleepless night she'd just had. And the many sleepless nights she knew she was going to have from then on.

She didn't want to think about it, so she leaned back and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't sound half bad right then. She sunk deeper into the old cushions and breathed in the smell of stale cigarette smoke and something else, something comforting and familiar.

Whatever it was it put her to sleep because the next thing she knew there were voices coming up to the front door. It was Dal, and someone else. They were talking in low angry voices.

And it was then that it finally hit her who was talking and what they were talking about. She knew the conversation wouldn't go on uninterrupted if they knew she was listening, and she wanted to hear how this one was going to end.

She rolled over so that she was facing the back of the couch and closed her eyes again.

Only this time faking sleep.

She listened carefully as the door clicked open and in walked Dallas and Two-Bit.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Peter Kelly...

It was like there was something familiar about that name. Well, besides the fact that he was Sam's fiancé. There was something unsettling about the fact that her fiancé's name stirred up something bad in his gut.

"Two-bit, I'm saying this not only as a friend, but also as the sane rational one in this conversation: if Peter Kelly is who you say he is, then he cant be who you say he is."

Dal could see the wheels in his brain working over time on that statement, trying to come up with a simpler version, sadly enough he didn't quite understand what he had said either.

"He is though, he's both I'm sure of it!"

He just shook his head at the monster he'd created, a jealous angry greaser monster.

"Two, don't you think its possible that you might just hate this guy for an obvious reason?"

"Obvious reason?"

Dal shook his head.

Was Two-Bit really that oblivious?

"Maybe your making him into someone he's not because you don't like the fact that he's gonna marry Sam?"

Two-Bit looked at Dal like he was utterly crazy before he just shook his head and started the walk to the front door.

"Now just what are you implying Dallas Winston?"

"Oh I don't know, that you might just hate the fact that for once you aren't just chasing some girl, you might actually feel something for this one--"

"And the fact that I couldn't have her no matter how hard I tried because she's getting married to some idiot Soc who doesn't deserve her, not one little bit?"

"I don't believe that for one second."

"What?"

"That you couldn't get her back. If you tried. Not if you really love her that is."

He was about to say something, something that would have just been too perfect for words, then he had to go and ruin it by opening the door.

He had to see Sam. Lying innocently on the couch, 'sleeping'.

He just sort of froze silently at the door.

Watching her as if he was thinking over something big in his head, something too deep for him to say without thinking it through carefully first.

"I guess so, huh..."

They both stood in the doorway in silence for a second before Two-Bit snapped out of whatever trance he had been under and turned around.

About three steps away he turned around but kept walking at his normal pace backwards this time.

"But Dal just so we're clear, it is the same guy. And... I'm pretty sure I know where he is."

He didn't wait for an answer before he took off running in a direction he knew he should stay away from.

Dal tried to stop him but by then he was too far to hear anything he said.

Not that he would have listened anyway.

Dallas sighed, and shut the door giving up on Two-Bit for the moment and moving on to his next victim.

He walked leisurely to the spot Sam was laying at and plopped down on top of her.

Getting exactly the reaction he'd hoped for.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG OAF!"

He laughed off the pain she was inflicting by hitting him anywhere she could reach from her current position.

"You do realize I know you weren't asleep right?"

He stood up and looked down at her expectantly. For the first time in his life he felt like he was talking to a child when he looked at Sam.

"How did you know?"

He smiled evilly before unleashing it on her .

"You talk in your sleep every night. Its really amusing actually."

The look she gave him could kill, but he'd survived worse and was already used to her glares by then.

"What have you heard me say..."

"Well, you had a nightmare about bunnies attacking you, you are extremely disgusted by mustard, and you think Steve needs a flea bath."

He could see the color come back to her face, as she realized nothing too bad had been overheard.

"Oh, and Sam are you gonna tell Two you love him or should I?"

She didn't bother with glares this time.

She was going to kill him alright, but this time she chose a more... _hands on_ approach.


	16. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**16. Wishful Thinking**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were a lot of things she was starting to regret.

A lot of things.

She had given up on trying to kill Dal seeing as this was most likely the last time she would ever see him.

Unless Pete suddenly lost his mind and invited him to the wedding.

She stood up and looked him straight in the eye for a minute.

"You're lying…"

"You wish,"

Yeah and she also wished she didn't talk in her sleep.

And that she didn't have the gene that made her a masochist--- She was pretty sure Dal had it too.

And that she didn't have to marry Peter Kelly.

Hell, she wished she had never even _met_ Peter Kelly.

That had to have been number one on her wish list.

She glared at him trying to sort it all out.

If he knew for real, and all this wasn't just a bluff, then…

Then she didn't know what.

For once in a long time the choice she had to make wasn't crystal clear. Nothing was black and white anymore and no matter what choice she made it was the wrong one.

Someone ended up hurt and unhappy.

She stepped back away from Dal and sat on the couch again, shoving her face in her hands.

"What have I done?"

She sat there unmoving for what seemed like forever before she realized Dallas had sat down next to her, and comfortingly slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"You can still make things right you know…"

She looked up at him, finally realizing that he didn't know.

That she'd never gotten to tell him.

He didn't know how she had no choice.

"Dallas you don't understand… I, I cant."

"Sure you can, I mean you don't even love this Kelly guy right?"

"This has nothing to do with love, its all about ownership."

"I don't get it,"

So she told him and watched as he got angrier as the story went on.

Then his expression changed suddenly.

"We have to go."

"What? why?"

"He was right, it is the same guy."

He was talking to himself now moving around opening drawers looking for something.

He stopped and thought for a second before he dropped to his knees and reached under the couch.

He jumped up obviously finding what he was looking for.

He slipped on his jacket and headed quickly toward the door.

He was halfway out of the house before he remembered she was still sitting there with a clueless expression on her face.

"Well? Are you just gonna let Two-Bit get his ass kicked by Kelly?"

Sam was up and out the door then, because she knew.

She knew that it wouldn't end there.

Peter Kelly, would never let it end there.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Two-Bit knew he was smarter than Dallas gave him credit for.

Okay.

Even he had to admit that was jealous, and kind pissed... but who wouldn't be in his situation?

He'd finally found someone who was... well in so many words perfect for him. And this guy, who he already positively hated with every fiber of his being, has to show up and surprise- their getting married.

It was just too perfect.

It was just his luck.

But for Dallas to think he was taking all his anger and frustration out on some innocent guy was slightly insulting.

_I mean seriously, he could have had some faith in me._

He had walked for ten minutes before he realized where he was.

He groaned inwardly before physically smacking himself in the head.

Five feet away was Peter Kelly.

He turned his head when he heard the thud.

He took one look at Two-Bit and smiled.

It was a sick sadistic smile but one none-the-less.

"Matthews! I didn't expect to see you here. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

He was an actor and a damn good one.

If he hadn't known better he might have believed he was serious.

But he knew better.

"I think you know."

"Hmm... Let me guess. You want revenge?"

Yes.

"No."

"Alright, let me try again... You're here to take Sam away from evil ol me?"

Yes.

"Sorry Kelly wrong again."

Peter watched Two searching for something.

He didn't find it.

He may have been a good actor, but Two-Bit had perfected his poker face.

"Well it doesn't really matter. You never would have done it anyway."

"What Kelly, get revenge or Sam?"

He laughed and faced the other way looking for someone, waiting.

"You're so oblivious Mathews. Sam is your revenge."

He turned back and faced him again, with an evil looking glint in his eye.

"You probably don't remember do you?"

"Don't remember what Kelly?"

He smiled again, "The last time we talked."

Talking had been the last thing Two-Bit remembered happening.

It was more like 'the last time I tricked you into coming with me and after I said a bunch of confusing mysterious things I laughed at how stupid you are and had a bunch of Socs who hate you beat you to a pulp while I stood there and watched but then-

He got knocked back into reality by Kelly's laughter.

"What?"

"You are just too thick. Oh well, it might be better if you don't remember."

"I remember, I just don't understand."

"You will, just wait a while."

"So, you gonna keep your promise?"

"In due time, my friend."

He looked up at the sky which was quickly turning from its usual light blue to a more pinkish purple color.

"You wanna know something Matthews? I don't really hate you, in fact its quite a shame things turned out the way they did, I think you would have been a good guy to have around."

"And why did they have to turn out this way exactly?"

"Because she loves you. I just cant have that, not when I'm marrying her."

He couldn't help but hold back the smile starting to form on his lips.

"Is that so."

"Yeah, and that's why I have to wait for her to show up, so she can make up her mind."

The sky's color was darkening by the minute and he realized it was going to be one of those nights.

One where the sky gets lit up blood red, and anything it touches looks like its on fire.

He really wished he could have enjoyed it, but Kelly kept talking trying to distract him from something.

He didn't pace or fidget, or even look remotely nervous about anything.

But from the way he talked Two-Bit knew something was wrong.

Something in his plan wasn't going right.

Kelly looked at him.

Two saw the emotion in his eyes. At that point he saw the age and the worry and every thing he'd ever stayed up late thinking about reflected in his eyes then.

He just hadn't seen it past this character he had played.

Here was this nineteen year old unhitching the marriage of a guy years older.

It had to make him angry at least.

He couldn't really blame him for being angry.

"I just wish I already knew."

"You and me both."

They could hear the sound of a car coming over the hill separating the park from the greaser part of town. It passed close enough that he recognized the driver as Dallas, which only left one possibility of who his passenger was.

They could hear the car screech to a halt and the doors slam shut.

He knew what was going to come next.

Kelly knew too apparently because he sighed as he pulled out the gun from some unknown holster he had. He took a step towards him holding the gun to the back of his head.

"You do know your not going to die tonight. I just wanted to tell you."

He said calm and very reassuring.

"Oh, don't worry I knew that already."

"But they don't."

Two-Bit sighed.

He really wished he could have been enjoying the sunset right then.


	17. All the World's a Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**17. All the Worlds A Stage…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She saw him standing there as calm happy as he always had been, so she thought it was safe to assume Peter hadn't found him yet.

Never say things cant get worse, and never assume the best.

She could see them standing there staring at the sky.

Not saying a word but still having silent conversation.

She swallowed a lump in her throat she hadn't noticed before and turned to face Dal.

She told him silently to stay put, easily seeing Dallas making a mess of this situation. And he seemed to catch on to this, and for the first time in his life he listened to someone else with no hesitation.

He froze in place a couple feet away from her. Far enough that he couldn't hear what was going to be said, but close enough that he could help if needed.

She took a deep breath as she walked up to the strange duo on the hill, and looked up at what they were watching.

The sky was turning blood red and the trees looked like they were on fire.

"Sam,"

She looked away expecting to see Kelly waiting but it was Two-Bit with the serious look on his face.

He looked... pained.

Pained was the only word to describe it.

"Yeah?"

She knew what was next, he didn't even have to say it.

She already knew what he wanted.

The silence that swept through just then made it almost too easy. He stood there ready to take the hit, but then he realized it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to go through with it.

She wouldn't say it.

He took a deep breath.

The show must go on.

He hugged her. He pulled her in close and said the words that he

knew she couldn't.

And it was all just set out too perfectly.

It was surreal.

But, that didn't mean it wasn't real.

"I'm sorry..." Her words came out like a whisper.

He stood conflicted not quite sure what to do. Then, he pulled away.

"Me too..."

She didn't expect any less or more.

She watched as he walked away, he didn't look back even though he wanted to. She watched as he walked past Dallas and past his car.

She bit her lip when Dal looked up to her and all she could do was shake my head and turn away.

She went and stood by Pete and stared over the rooftops and the treetops and watched as the fire burnt out and died until all that was left was the dark still of night time. It was over. In one short perfect moment it had ended and all that was left was the cold darkness.

She closed her eyes preparing herself for the realization.

That he had set it all up, from the first time she'd set eyes on his perfect Hollywood smile.

He'd always had the ending of our story planned out.

And he wasn't going to let anything change it.

"Come on Pete, cant we ever have a conversation without the theatrics?"

"Babe, then what fun would it be?"


	18. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**18. Road Trip**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

He groaned.

It had been almost two weeks and still he had no idea what had happened that night in the park.

All he knew was that Sam was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

He didn't know why she'd gone with Kelly.

What had been said between the three of them he might never know.

By the time he'd caught up with Two-Bit he'd already lost it. He was sitting on the front steps of his house head in hands mumbling to himself. He was saying things that didn't exactly make sense, but he was sure to him it did.

"It all makes sense Dal."

He stood in front of him watching then.

"What Two?"

"Why."

"Why?"

"Exactly..." He hadn't said another word just went back to the way he'd been before.

He'd watched as his friend paraded around with false enthusiasm. He watched and knew it was his fault. He'd created this sad pitiful heartbroken greaser monster.

And he'd have to take care of it.

Then that day almost two weeks after he'd come home to find him in familiar spot of his front steps.

When he saw him walk up with the mail he just smirked a little,

"He's an actor Dal, he's the hero, I was just... the twist."

"Huh?"

"He lied... he lied because he knew. He knew she would run here and he knew I'd be here and... he knew Dal. He just knew."

He looked at Two-Bit again, until his words sunk in.

"What did he lie about Two-Bit...?"

Two-Bit was silent for a minute before he started quietly.

"That she loved me... but he lied,"

Dallas took a deep breath glancing at the paper in his hand.

It was now or never.

"He didn't lie."

"Yes he did." He said matter-o-factly.

"No, he was telling the truth."

Two-bit looked at him for half a second.

And then the gears started turning inside his head and Dal just knew he was in for trouble.

"You knew..." He winced as he started to put two and two together. "And you didn't tell me?"

Dallas looked away.

"You _knew_ and you let her go?!"

He glared at him then.

And he just stopped being nice for a second.

It was time to try out the tough love approach to this.

So... he told him everything.

And I mean _everything._

"Dallas..."

"Yeah?"

"Give me the invitation, now."

Damn, he had been hoping to slip that one past him.

He looked it over before a smile appeared on his face.

"That asshole. He said two months. It hasn't even been one!"

"Two I know what your thinking, but be serious now. Kelly would kill you if you showed up."

He looked up from the paper for a second. He held up a finger and waited a second as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a folded up sheet and handed it to him.

"Not if I was invited."

Dallas looked at him skeptically but unfolded it.

"If this isn't enough proof for you Dal, I'm not sure what your looking for,"

He looked at it again, trying to see if it was real. It was. It made no sense but that didn't matter.

"No," He handed back the paper to him. "This is adequate."

He smiled before grabbing his keys from his pocket.

"Lets go then." Dallas shrugged and jumped in the cars passenger seat.

The engine started up, and the car started to pull away before he realized what car he was in.

He took a second look.

_Yeah_, He told himself,_ same car_.

Dallas smiled.

"Wasn't this thing stranded on that side road by Bucks?"

"Nope."

Two-Bit smirked.

Steve and Soda had been caught in the act.

His car had never been touched.

"But, you guys were stuck there all night..."

"Yep."

Dallas saw the smirk on his face and it clicked.

"So you knew,"

He cursed Ponyboy for having such a big mouth.

"Yeah."

He slipped on some sunglasses still not looking Dallas in the eye.

He sighed.

"How long?"

"Since the beginning Dal."

He laughed as he sped up the car heading straight for the road to California.

"Since the very beginning."


	19. The Shores of California

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**19. The Shores of California**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The California sky stretched out for miles without end, blue and clear.

The only sounds she could hear for miles were the rhythmic crash of the waves hitting the sand below them, and the soft unidentifiable song Peter was humming.

It was peaceful to say the least.

She should have thought it was beautiful.

She should have been able to enjoy it, but she couldn't.

She hadn't slept in four days.

She had just stared out the window watching and waiting.

She'd watched the sun rise and set everyday since she'd first returned to California, but lately she'd started watching at night too.

She'd seen all the colors she'd seen the sky turn since she was little plus some new foreign ones that were still just as beautiful.

But she was missing something.

She'd unknowingly searched the summer skies for that shade the one she'd seen her last night in Tulsa.

It seemed non-existent here like that blood red color she'd seen fill the skies up with fire had just been a figment of her imagination.

What hurt more than knowing she'd never find that color here in California was knowing that it was just another thing added to her list of things she'd left in Tulsa.

Her list of things she wanted back more than anything.

She'd constantly told herself to leave it all in the past and to just accept what was happening as the way things were going to happen.

She kept telling herself but the words didn't mean anything anymore.

That he hadn't meant a word.

She sighed.

She was a good liar, but not _that _good.

There was that ever present voice in the back of her mind telling her that she'd never ran before, and that she'd never given in.

That she had always fought for what she wanted, so what was so different _this time?_

Why was she so willing to give up and give in to that stupid arrogant dumbass?

And...and she couldn't answer it.

And that seemed to annoy her more than the list.

It annoyed her more than the fact that she couldn't figure out the damn song Pete was humming.

Then the humming stopped.

"Sam?... Sam!"

She must have been caught up in her thought because one minute she was sadly staring out the window at the beach below, trapped up in the humming and the next she was eye to eye with a worried looking Peter Kelly.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"You okay? You're looking kind of sick."

Before she had a chance to answer he already had his hand pressed against her forehead.

She didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

In the end she split the difference.

She let out an annoyed groan and took a step backwards putting some more personal space between her and Kelly.

"Maybe you should lay down. Go to sleep."

She did feel sick but not the kind of sick Peter was thinking about, the kind that kept you home from school when you were little.

Her sick was more of a guilty ache mixed with some other over excited emotion that was making her want to throw up what little she'd been able to eat.

Then she'd heard sleep, and the effects of not sleeping for four straight days finally sank in as she sunk deep into the mattress.

"Sam... I have to tell you something before I go."

"What?" she sounded angry but he brushed it off as her being tired.

"It's on Sunday."

Screw sleeping.

He may have been able to keep his cool no matter what.

She was only a fraction as capable as he was at that; and it showed instantly.

She knew what he meant and the shock knocked out her exhaustion quickly.

"Five days?!"

She looked around... she was alone again.


	20. This Photograph is Proof

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**20. This Photograph is Proof**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Peter..." she growled but no one answered.

She'd laid in bed for a good hour after he'd left for the day letting all emotion seep out of her before she got up and continued her search.

Everyone had a past.

Even secretive annoying liars with movie star good looks.

She found it only because it had fallen on her head when she'd been rooting around in the closet.

She sat down on the floor and started tearing through the small box.

There they were.

All the pictures of his life.

A little ode to Kelly kept hidden in his closet.

Where people usually kept their skeletons.

On the top were the run of the mill glory shots.

Peter Kelly getting a diploma.

Peter Kelly at some fancy party.

Peter Kelly with his friends.

Peter Kelly in a tux.

Peter Kelly with her.

She scowled.

All the pictures, every one of them was from the past few years.

Peter Kelly.

Ages 18-24.

She tore through the next layer of pictures.

The same thing.

She practically emptied the box before she found it.

The familiar face that shouldn't be in the boxed up life of Peter Kelly.

She studied the picture trying to find a clue as to why it was there with the others.

There was a young kid smiling happily looking like he'd spent the whole day playing in the dirt.

Sam looked at the happy little boy almost recognizing him.

_No._

She shook her head banishing the thought.

There was no way that was Peter.

She flipped over to the back and squinted at the tiny cursive in the corner.

'_Steven'?_

Or at least who she thought was Peter.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

What seemed like seconds later she was banging on a large dark wooden door.

There was no answer just a low buzz and she knew instinctively to turn the handle.

The door slowly creaked open as she followed it into the ancient house she'd once called her home. Everything was still the same as it had been months ago when she'd left it.

When she'd left angry and filled with questions, and here she was returning with angry questions that needed to be answered.

"Samantha what a pleasant surprise. I thought I'd have to wait another day to see you again."

She'd seen her before she had spoken. But she'd smelled the ever present cigarette smoke that clung to her body even before that.

She was as ancient as the house she'd always lived in. and just as decorated.

"Stop."

The old woman froze where she stood.

She looked her up and down taking in her appearance.

The dirty jeans and sneakers.

The ratty old t-shirt.

The messy tangled hair.

She dropped the 'happy to see you' act and lit another cigarette.

She took a long angry drag before bothering to look at her again.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Who the hell is he?"

She held up the photo and pointed to the boy she had been told was Peter Kelly.

She took the photo from her hand and looked from it to Sam then her eyes lingered on the paper.

"So, you figured it out."

"Figured that 'Pete' was more of a fake than I figured? Then yes."

She still refused to meet her eyes.

"Is everything just a lie?"

"Most of it yes."

"Then what's the truth!?"

She ignored her question and looked back down at the picture again.

Sam glared at the woman who'd made her entire life hell.

"Why did you lie? Why'd you trick me into thinking I _had _to marry him?"

"Because I didn't want you to end up ruining your life like Sarah did!"

"Don't bring Dal's mom into this..."

She was trying hard to suppress her anger, and failing quickly. Every word coming out was on the verge of yelling or laced with disgust.

"I can do what I want. She was _my _daughter!"

"What about Jess, wasn't she your daughter too?"

Sam wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. In all the years living with her she'd always shied away from this subject.

Either getting angry or simply playing it off as nothing.

"_That _was... unfortunate what happened to your mother."

"_That _was your fault!"

"I only wanted what was best!"

"And it killed her."

"No... she killed herself."

She ripped the picture out of her hands and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

She was fighting back tears.

Angry bitter ones that wanted nothing more than for her to just yell at her grandmother and to tell her what she'd been waiting fourteen years to.

The words that she'd wanted to tell her since she first moved in at five and knew.

It was _all_ her fault.

"In case you didn't realize if the only reason I was marrying him was a lie, why would I still be marrying him?"

"Because you still don't have a choice."

"How is that?"

"If you don't marry him you'll die."

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat.

It had just become sickeningly clear why she wouldn't have bothered denying the truth just moments before.

"I've lived long enough."


	21. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**21. Too Late**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She wasn't sure what her next move would be after running away from that house as fast as her legs would carry her.

She ran as far away as she could before the sidewalk abruptly ended. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down the brick until she was sitting on the asphalt.

She closed her eyes and listened.

Her mind slowly drifted off trying to disconnect her from what she'd just heard.

It didn't work.

She was starting to wonder just where Peter Kelly stopped and Steven White started.

She'd always known Peter was just _too _ perfect to be real, but she never imagined he didn't exist. That he was just some character who only lived and breathed because she believed in him.

Maybe everything he'd said had been a lie. Maybe it was all just a part of his act.

She sighed.

No.

That would make things too easy. And things just couldn't be that simple could they?

She stood up and started heading back in the direction of Pete's… Steven's…. _The _apartment was.

She'd known from the start she wasn't going to run away.

That never accomplished anything so it was never an option.

Marrying a complete stranger wasn't one either.

Maybe a few months ago, but not now.

She had fifteen minutes before Steven would come home and then she would tell him.

If he didn't already know, which he probably did.

She looked up at the sky.

In just twenty minutes the sun was going to set.

She still wouldn't be able that blood red in the sky, but she was sure she would see it.

Just in a different place.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright lets see. K. Kelly."

Dal flipped through a phone book in search of a certain address.

A minute later he slammed it shut angrily.

"Of course he's not listed."

He leaned back into the drivers seat defeated.

"What do we do now?"

"Dal... do you have the envelope still?"

"Umm yeah why?"

He dug through his jacket pockets before he handed me a crumpled white envelope. Two-bit reached over and smoothed it out carefully on the dashboard.

"Because now we have a return address."

It was only a little while before they pulled up in front of a large white building. They stepped out of the car and the first thing that hit them was a mixture of fading sunlight and sea air.

Dal looked around and mumbled something about Aida.

Two-Bit didn't think much of it and walked up to the large dark wooden door choosing to go ahead and knock as Dallas was cursing out by the car.

An old woman smoking a half gone cigarette opened the door wide and glared at him evilly.

"Hi! I'm Two-Bit Matt-"

Then she slammed the door in his face.

He stood there frozen with shock, not because he'd had the door slammed in his face or that some old lady had done it no, he was more shocked that Dallas was patting his shoulder telling him not to worry about it instead of laughing hysterically.

Two-Bit watched as Dallas knocked on the door again in a beat that was cheerful and annoying, even by his standards.

"Go away!"

An angry voice came from the right and he noticed and intercom system.

Dal pushed a button and spoke into the small box.

"Aida, open the door now."

"Why should I?" she sounded less angry but still hesitant.

"Because I know."

There was a low buzz and Dallas walked through the door. He paused and waited for Two-Bit to move again but got fed up after about three seconds.

"Two-Bit now!"

He half ran in after him and stared amazedly the inside of the house. He snapped out of it when he was looking eye to eye with an angry chain-smoker he could only assume was Aida.

"What do you want Dallas?"

"Answers."

"Oh is that all?" She laughed evilly and took a drag off a new cigarette.

"Where's Sam."

"With Peter Kelly."

"There is no Peter Kelly."

"With Steven then," She took a step closer to Dallas challenging him.

"Steven?"

"I bet you didn't recognize him at first did you? He's a lot different than that scummy Steven White he used to be."

"Why are you doing this to her Aida? I mean I knew you were heartless but your own granddaughter..."

Two-Bit tuned out.

If that...woman, was Sam's grandma didn't that mean she was Dal's?

"It's what's best dear."

"You never learn do you, you bitter old hag? You cant decide what's best for other people!"

"Why not Dallas? You're the proof of what happens when I stay out of peoples business. But greasers aren't scum right?"

"No Aida but you are. You cant stand to see any one around you happy so you ruin their lives too right? That's why Jess is gone. Because of _you _Aida, not anyone else. It's _your _fault their dead and now your doing the same thing to Sam."

"You know nothing Dallas, now leave. I wont be blamed for a death that isn't going to happen, not if she has any sense!"

Dallas went quiet and stared at the woman who stared angrily back.

"She knows."

It was a fact being stated not a question being asked.

"She's known for about an hour. Maybe you can catch her before she pulls the trigger Dallas."

He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"Where is she..." He was talking through gritted teeth and was holding back everything he'd ever known as a hood.

"A few blocks from here in a flat that looks a little like the one you visited as a child, the only difference is there is only one window in the back over looking the ocean. And Dallas knowing Sam and the state she was in when she left the front doors wide open."

He dropped her and grabbed Two-Bit's arm pulling him along behind him out the door.

The last thing he saw before the old woman shut the door was her standing in the doorway smoking her cigarette smirking just a bit.

"Dallas you better hurry. You three aren't the only one who're aware of the _change in plans."_

He growled something and threw Two into the drivers seat and told him to drive dangerously.

"What was that about Dal? What did she mean?"

"The old bitch called Steven... he knows. He's already there and waiting."


	22. Too Many Scary Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**22. Too Many Scary Movies?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ow."

Alright he knew it was wrong but when he heard that he felt happy.

At least he knew she was still alive.

How many dead bodies say 'ow' when you poke them?

None.

_Unless their zombies I guess, but they just moan a lot I don't think they actually talk._

He focused on her again as she started squirm and move away from his hand.

"Hold still will you?"

The last thing he needed was her moving around and messing up his search.

"Two-Bit? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He could hear the aggravation over the confusion and it almost made him laugh.

Almost.

He was never able to laugh with that much blood around.

Just too creepy.

"Trying to save your suicidal ass." He said like it was an obvious fact.

He kept up my search for the bullet hole. If he could find it he'd have an easier time stopping the bleeding.

He could feel her wince every so often as so got closer.

Then she started teasing him.

Another hint she was still very much alive. He'd never been teased by a corpse and he'd heard Zombies don't have much of a sense of humor.

"You don't mean that, you're just mad from before."

"True, but I am still trying to save you."

She dropped the teasing tone quickly and reminded me of him schizophrenic tendencies.

"Just go away Two-Bit... I'm not worth it."

He sighed, getting all depressing and serious was in order but still it was an unwelcome change.

"Now why do you say that?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Besides the obvious."

"Aida."

"What about her?"

"After fourteen years with that woman you kind of figure out that it's best to die young in this family. Before you end up like _her._"

True Aida hadn't been a ray of sunshine, but what did that have to do with anything else, other than the fact that fourteen years was too long to have to live with anything remotely close to Aida.

"Oh, is that your twisted logic?"

He poked her to get her angry again, or at least make her forget the depressed thoughts in her head.

It didn't work though.

"Yes it is, besides if I die maybe she'll stop thinking this was such a brilliant idea."

He dropped his hands away from the raw bloody mess that had become her stomach for a second and looked up at her face.

She just looked away, sort of pathetically.

"She's tried this before hasn't she?"

"My Mom."

He could see as she winced again only because the pain had finally started to hit her.

Her last statement was still in his head being processed. It was almost done clicking when it slipped out.

"That's why she died…"

He went back to the spot he figured was the wound and started putting pressure on it momentarily helping cut back the blood.

Something was still haunting him, and as he heard the sirens coming closer, just a block or two away, he knew it was now or never.

"Tell me something Sam... why'd you come back if you knew what'd happen?"

It came out automatically, like she had thought about this before.

"Because... if I didn't I would have married him. And if you remember Two. I said I'd rather die."

"I remember."

"Good. Let me tell you something else Two,"

"What?"

The sirens stopped suddenly outside and he heard the door steps rushing up the stairs and through the door.

"It wasn't his fault."

She closed her eyes and for a second he assumed the worst, but when he saw her taking in small strained breaths of air some worry was gone.

Before he had a chance to do anything other than take a breath of relief two men in white came and took my spot next to her pushing him back a few steps.

He stood silently and watched as they kept her breathing and strapped her to a board carefully.

He stood there not knowing what to do as she was taken away again.


	23. When You Were Young

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**23. When You Were Young**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**14 Years Ago…**_

_She snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. _

_He turned around looking surprised._

_She smiled. "I wanted to know why you're sitting all alone."_

"_Because I don't want to be here."_

_She scowled. "You think I do?"_

"_No."_

"_Then stop acting like such a baby."_

_He rolled his eyes and she sat down in the grass next to him and watched as the grownups below talked._

"_Why are you here?"_

_She cocked her head to the side curious. _

"_You really don't know?"_

"_If I knew would I be asking?"_

_She shook her head before she stood up again. _

"_I'm Sam."_

_She watched as his face froze for a second. Almost like he was regretting everything he'd just said. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Its okay Dallas, you didn't know."_

_She started heading down the hill but stopped half way down. _

"_Are you coming?"_

"_Do you really want to go back?"_

"_No, but I need to."_

_He stood up and walked down the hill with his little cousin. _

"_Are you sad?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

_She grabbed his hand as she reached the group of people surrounding her mom's grave._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**7 Years Ago…**_

"_Who's she?" _

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's wrist pulling her along behind him._

"_Don't even think about it…"_

"_Think about what? I was just curious."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

"_Yes, but as you can tell I'm not a cat."_

"_That doesn't mean I wont kill you."_

_Steve's eyes lit up knowingly._

"_So this is the cousin huh?"_

_Dallas glared. "What the hell do you mean 'the cousin'?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_It better be nothing."_

"_So…" Steve looked past Dal at Sam. "How old is 'the cousin'?"_

"_Why does that matter?"_

"_About our age I'm guessing."_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

_Dallas was about ready to beat Steve to a pulp, a situation Steve seemed at home in, when someone popped out of a house._

"_Hey Dal, Steve," he paused and noticed who was sitting on the curb looking bored. "Girl."_

_She looked up when he mentioned her and he smiled._

"_Two-Bit Mathews, and you are?"_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_Unless you tell me your real name you're not getting mine."_

_He laughed._

"_For a kid you've got some guts."_

_She scowled._

"_I'm not a kid. I'm almost eleven."_

"_HA! I was right!" Steve gloated and he and Dallas kept yelling at each other._

_Two-Bit raised his hands in mock defeat._

"_Okay, you got me you're not a kid."_

"_So you gonna tell me your name?"_

_He sighed. "Keith Mathews."_

"_See that wasn't so bad."_

_He looked at her expectantly and then the light bulb went off._

"_Oh, you still want my name?"_

"_That was the main point of this wasn't it?"_

_She smiled. _

"_My name is--"_

"_Come on. You gotta get home."_

"_Dallas!"_

_Two-Bit watched as Dallas dragged off his cousin toward the train station. _

"_Oh well. Easy come, easy go I suppose."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**2 Years Ago…**_

_"Samantha, this is Peter Kelly, Peter Samantha."_

_He smiled sincerely and stuck out his hand expectantly waiting for her to take his hand._

_She stared at his hand for a second thinking he was utterly insane. How old was this guy nineteen? _

_She smirked as she shook his hand._

"_They trained you well didn't they?"_

_He looked a little surprised as she held onto his hand. _

_Her grandmother just looked appalled._

_"Samantha! That's no way to talk to your fiancé. Really have some manners. I know I didn't raise you that way..."_

_She looked at the guy in front of her and stared awkwardly._

_She hadn't registered anything past the word 'fiancé'. _

_"What!"_

_"You heard me. And please closed your mouth that's so unbecoming."_

_She shut her mouth quickly. _

_She grumbled and walked away, hoping her grandmother had just been looking to get a rise out of her._

_No such luck._

"_Samantha, where are you going?"_

_She spun around and faced her grandmother._

"_I'm sixteen you crazy old bat! I cant get married!"_

_She scoffed. "I never said you were getting married now did I?"_

"_At least wait until I'm eighteen…"_

_Aida smiled. "So you can graduate."_

_She may have nodded but as she shut the door behind her she said something different._

"_So I can find away out of this."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**1 Year Ago…**_

"_Run."_

_She had put herself between him and one of the Socs. She stared down the guy in front of her quickly realizing he was almost twice her size. _

_The Soc took a step towards her and the greaser tried to stand. _

_She was worried. _

_If his head hadn't already spinning from the beating he would have reacted faster than he did. He couldn't even stand on his own,_

_She turned her back on the hostile group and turned to help up the greaser._

_She tried to pull him to his feet but saw another Soc take a step towards them. _

_"Get lost."_

_They hesitated a minute. Looking confused as to why the little rich girl was helping the punk. _

_She rolled her eyes. _

"_Are you stupid or do you just not understand the words coming out of my mouth?" She watched them watch her, getting angrier quickly. _

"_I said leave!"_

_The group took a step back and she helped him to his feet. _

_She frowned as she recognized his face._

"_Can you walk on your own?"_

_He nodded and she let him stand on his own. _

_He closed and opened his eyes trying to clear his vision. _

"_You'd better get moving," She looked at the waiting group. "I'll keep them busy."_

_He looked back thankfully but hesitated a moment._

"_Its okay. Just go."_

_He didn't have time to think it over he knew she wanted him gone, now. He walked away and as she watched she realized for the first time exactly how beat up he was._

_She heard a sick crunch and she turned around to see Pete punch a Soc who was about to attack her square in the face, sending him falling backward onto the concrete unconscious._

_"You okay Babe?" _

_She sighed._

_His words though slurred, were still composed and calm. Smooth talking was one of his many talents._

_"__It's over Peter."_

_Sadly being subtle wasn't one of hers._

_"Huh?" _

_It was all too obvious how this was going to end._

_She pointed off in the direction the poor kid had ran off in._

_"He's not okay, Peter. And neither are you if these are the people you call your friends."_

_And very quickly she told him he would have to find a way to tell Aida, because she refused to marry him._

_That she would rather die._

_He just looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, and said that no matter what she thought he really __did __love her and swore he would never hurt her._

_That he'd rather die than see her hurt, and he'd kill anyone who hurt her._

_She told him she was leaving. _

_He just watched her leave and said,_

_"I'll change your mind just wait and see. You'll love me again."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**


	24. Insane in the Membrane

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**24. Insane in the Membrane**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How long was I out for?"

"Few weeks."

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks that he'd waited by her bed talking when he was awake and her mumbling things in her sleep.

Dal had been sitting there watching her mumble to herself after he had convinced Two-Bit to go get some food for them.

He was expecting to see him back any second so when he heard coughing from the bed next to him he looked up and saw Sam staring back.

"Damn it..."

"Yeah we were starting to think you might not wake up."

He watched her inspect the bandages on her stomach.

"I didn't think it was that bad,"

"It wasn't you just lost a lot of blood."

She started to tear at the tape on her stomach. Gently lifting the gauze off her skin.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't listen as she traced her finger over the scar on her stomach

"Its healed..."

"Well there wasn't much else for your body to do for _three_ weeks."

"So... when can we leave?"

He looked at her like she was insane. She'd just woken up from a small coma and she wanted to leave already.

"No way in hell are you leaving this hospital until a doctor says you can!"

"Fine. Hey Two, get the doctor would you?"

Dallas flinched and turned around slowly as a shocked and speechless Two-Bit stood frozen in the doorway.

Two-Bit just shook his head and walked off in search of any doctor or nurse he could find.

Dallas laughed. "I think you freaked him out a little bit."

"Yeah, but what else's new?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The doctor had rejected the idea as soon as she had asked, giving her a look similar to the one Dal had given her.

"Miss Turner you've been unconscious for a long time we need to be sure you didn't sustain any brain damage--"

"I think its pretty obvious she did." Dal sneered.

The doctor adjusted his glasses ignoring the blonde's comments.

"We'll hold you for 24 hours then we'll decide whether you're in any condition to leave."

He flipped through the papers in his hands and started out the door.

"You also might want to file a report with the police about your injuries."

"That's not necessary."

He took a look at the two people at her bedside.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes I'm positive."

He nodded and left the room.

The second the door shut behind him her smile faded and all three glared at the door.

"Stupid quack. Why can't anyone take no for an answer."

She crossed her arms and fumed silently.

It took a few minutes of silence before anyone asked the question she was dreading.

"Why'd you tell him not call the police?"

She looked at Two-Bit before uncrossing her arms.

"I think that's my choice."

"You got shot!"

"I think I'm more aware of what happened than you."

"Then enlighten me."

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right then. Maybe once they'd left the hospital, not right there and then.

"I already told you…"

"Whose fault was it then Sam?!"

She was more surprised he remembered what she said than the fact that he was yelling at her.

She smiled.

"Good I don't have to repeat myself."

She looked over at Dallas and then back to Two-Bit. She stopped smiling when she saw neither of them were.

"You really don't want to know." She sighed.

They just sat expectantly, waiting.

"Its complicated,"

And waiting.

"You'll think I'm insane."

She glared, "You don't even give a damn what happened you just want to kick someone's ass!"

"That's true."

"Yeah, I just want a name and description."

She put her head in her hands and shook her head.

_I can't believe they're so stupid. _

"You want to know whose fault it is I got shot?"

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Well you're looking at 'em."


	25. The Truth About Peter Kelly

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**25: The Truth About Peter Kelly**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The truth was he didn't really know what was a lie anymore.

He'd come to California when he was seventeen. Following the advice of a ten year old he'd only met once years before.

He thought that might have been where things went wrong.

Because no California would have meant he never would have seen her.

Sam.

The familiar face who he just couldn't place at first. Who it wasn't until later he realized was the reason he was there.

The whole reason Peter Kelly even existed.

If it wasn't for her she could have been happy.

Not that he could ever really blame her.

He'd always blamed Aida.

She'd been the one who'd made him what he was. Gave him the name Peter Kelly, and told him she'd give him a way to have Sam.

That is, if he did exactly as she told him.

Which he always had done.

He'd dressed and acted like she'd told him to, like how she believed Peter Kelly would.

He liked the things Peter liked.

Hated what Peter hated.

She told him to ask himself, what would _Peter _do?

He'd played the character so long, he'd forgotten that's all Peter Kelly was.

A freaking character.

Someone that old woman had made up in her head one day.

For all extensive purposes he was an imaginary friend.

He wasn't real.

So why had he stopped having to ask himself 'what would _Peter_ do'?

Why did it start coming naturally?

Why did that night in the park still scare him so badly?

It wasn't what she'd said.

Or the fact that she'd meant it.

He'd been more afraid when he'd seen the kid's face.

Because at that moment Peter Kelly was gone. And he never came back.

Not completely anyway.

He'd recognized the kid from when he'd lived in Tulsa. From what he knew he was only a few years younger.

That's why he'd just stood there.

Unable to move.

Because he knew what Peter would do.

But he didn't want to do it.

He'd been saved and screwed all at once when she'd jumped in front of the group of drunk angry Socs and told them to back off. When he'd just stood there and watched her help the kid to his feet and tell him to get moving.

When Kelly and Sam both left for awhile and Steven White was left alone.

But that was a year ago.

And that was then.

And this was now.

But yet the conditions seemed to all be the same.

It was all written out that he was the hero.

But standing there hearing Aida telling him the details of what he had to do this time, he didn't feel like the hero.

He was feeling more and more like the bad guy.

And he didn't like that feeling at all.

He knew it was true that all good stories need a hero.

Someone to root for.

Someone to get the girl.

Someone who will always win in the end.

Peter Kelly was no hero, but neither was Steven White.

So he asked himself, What would _Steven _do?

He found he liked the answer.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

She'd only just walked the door and around the corner when she'd heard a light hum.

An annoying hum that she recognized suddenly.

She stood frozen for just a second surprised by the sight of Steven sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the gun in his hand being illuminated solely by the sunset going on behind him.

He didn't even look at her.

"Sam."

"Steven."

He smiled sadly. "So she wasn't lying."

"No."

"So, she didn't lie about your choice?"

She hesitated, he was giving her a chance to save herself.

"No."

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing and put his face inches from hers.

"Shame."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get this over with Steve. You always draw out the theatrics."

He shrugged as he stepped away. "What fun would it be if I didn't?"

He took a look at the gun in his hand and threw it back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

He turned and looked at her seriously.

"You actually thought I was going to kill you?"

"Well… uh… yeah."

He smiled at her confused expression.

"You reallyneed to stop listening to that grandmother of yours."

He walked over to the window and looked down at the street.

She shut the door behind her but didn't lock it.

"Steven what's going on?"

"There's been a change in plans."

"A change in… what are you talking about?"

"Aida either wanted me to marry you or kill you. And as much as I love you Sam," he turned around and looked at her again. "This just isn't going to work out."

"There's only one problem though."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"She's expecting to be attending a wedding or a funeral soon."

"That is a problem."

He stood up and paced in front of the window.

"I've got it!" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Shoot me."

He stopped pacing suddenly and had a nervous look on his face.

She saw this. "What's wrong?"

"Are you completely insane?"

"Not completely…"

"You want me to _kill_ you."

"Whoa, stop right there I said shoot, not kill."

She looked over at the gun that was still sitting on the bed.

"There's a big difference."


	26. Burning Down the House

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own The Outsiders**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**26. Burning Down The House**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twenty-four hours had passed with little complications.

Other than Dallas screaming his ass of when she had told him it

was her idea to be shot and causing five nurses and two security guards to rush the room, that is.

The Doctor released her with a clean bill of health and the opinion that she was suffering from no brain damage.

Despite what her cousin thought.

She was now sitting in the back of Dal's car being driven to lord knows where.

They had refused to tell her.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Are we--"

"If you ask that one more time…"

Sam pouted like a five-year old.

"If you told me where we're going I wouldn't have to keep asking."

Two-Bit sighed.

"If you knew where we were going you wouldn't want to go."

Sam sunk back into the seat almost sadly.

She would have preferred Two-Bit to have Dallas' furious response to her 'confession'. At least he'd gotten over it fairly quickly, and actually handled it pretty well she thought. And at least he was speaking to her normally again.

Two had barely said anything to her since that day.

She couldn't help but think his behavior had nothing to do with her being shot. That his distance had to do with what had happened before.

The car jolted to a stop.

She opened her door and jumped out.

"What...What happened?" Sam looked around at the empty lot. The burned skeleton of the house was all that was left.

The burned skeleton of Aida's perfect house.

Dallas walked up behind her and stood next to her.

"It burned down."

Sam stared at the lot for a second. She's grown up in that house. All of her memories were there. Not some of her _fondest _ memories, but still.

Then it started to hit her slowly.

"When."

"Later that day."

"Is she..."

"Yeah."

"Is he..."

Dallas sighed.

"Yeah."

Sam knelt down and touched a pile of black ash.

"How did it happen?"

"They think it was an accident. The cameras caught him going in to talk to her. She dropped her cigarette in the bushes. The whole place was up in flame in no time."

Sam smiled.

The cameras had caught all that huh?

"Any bodies?"

Dallas looked at her strangely.

"No, everything was completely burned to the ground."

He tapped the metal beams skorched black.

"These were the only things in the fire that survived."

Sam stood up again.

"Lets go."

She turned and walked away from the house.

She didn't know about Peter Kelly, but Aida sure isn't dead. At least not in body and spirit. Aida Madison was as good as dead.

She wasn't coming back to the states.

Sam smiled to herself.

She could just imagine how it had gone down.

She had probably thought he would talk some sense into her, or at least seeing the gun would have made her change her mind.

She probably hadn't thought Steven would actually shoot her. Much less leave her to die.

When Steven had called her and told her he'd shot her and left her bleeding on the floor she'd most likely freaked and called 911 from a blocked number.

Then when he'd shown up she'd had him put on an act for the cameras. Then she'd purposely torched her house.

She'd headed for the border as soon as she thought she was as good as dead. She'd probably changed her name and was sitting on some beach in Mexico sipping margaritas and smoking cigarettes right then.

Sam frowned.

Just like Aida to bail out when things get hairy.

She sighed.

Then something else clicked and she stopped walking.

Both Dallas and Two-Bit turned to look at her.

"What now?" Dallas asked slightly fed up and ready to sleep.

"She's gone!"

Dallas hit his forehead and shook his head and Two-Bit just laughed at her celebration.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well."

Sam stopped celebrating for a second realizing she looked like she was cheering on her grandmother's death.

"But wait... if Aida's gone that means no ones out to kill me anymore." She said jokingly.

"And what's so bad about that?"

"That means I'll have to start looking for more danger to put myself in."

Two-Bit smiled, "I'm sure you won't have too much trouble with that."

She shrugged figuring he was right.

She walked away from the ruins and back into the truck.

Silently celebrating her victories.

She was free of Aida, Peter Kelly.

She wasn't getting married

And no one had died.

_That's always a good thing. _She thought.

"Are you guys coming?"

Dallas and Two-Bit just looked at one another confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Now if I told you, you'd never want to go."

The three of them piled into the car and drove off.

_And they lived happily ever after. For now._

He smirked.

He walked out of the spot he'd been hiding in and stretched out his sore limbs. He'd started to wonder if they were ever going to leave.

Not that he was worried about being seen in general, not since he'd dyed his hair back to its natural black color and ditched the prep school reject wardrobe.

It was more about being seen by two greasers who'd more than likely want to skin him at the moment.

He smiled.

They had one thing right though.

Peter Kelly was dead.

He sighed, now if only they'd get with the program.

_Oh well, the hero gets the girl in the end…_

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched as the car drove off toward his old apartment.

He shrugged as he walked off in the opposite direction not minding that no one had gotten the girl.

He justfigured this wasn't the end...


	27. Author's Note

THE SEQUEL IS COMING SOON.

I promise.


End file.
